


Cichy Biały Dom

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rugby, Satanism, charlie i deano to besties, have fun guys, nawiedzony dom, no tak jakby, tagi będziemy dodawać wraz z nowymi rozdziałami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Podobno były dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Oni włamali się do Cichego Domu i widzieli rodzinę Miltonów jako ostatni. Parę dni później przyjechała jakaś kobieta z dzieckiem, przyjaciółka rodziny czy coś takiego i zaczęła się wydzierać. Ktoś zadzwonił po policję. W środku było pełno krwi, głównie Anny - dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki i jej rodziców, ale nie pamiętam jak im tam było. Podobno nie oczyścili miejsca zbrodni, bo sprawa wciąż jest nierozwiązana, a tam mogą być poszlaki, które przeoczyli wcześniej. Ciał do tej pory nie odnaleziono."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oczy

Dzień zleciał mu szybciej, niż przewidywał, a mecz poszedł lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Faktycznie Yellow Fever byli tak dobrzy, jak wszyscy mówili (czy może raczej ostrzegali), ale zdecydowanie nie byli lepsi od Chilly Hunters, której Dean, jako kapitan, po raz kolejny na meczu wykazał się umiejętnościami przywództwa, ustawiając chłopaków w dobrych miejscach i mówiąc, jaką taktykę ma stosować każdy z nich. Wszyscy działali z radami Deana, poza Michaelem. Stracili przez niego trzy czy cztery punkty. Wynikiem końcowym było 23:13 dla drużyny chłopaków, więc wygrana i tak była ich. Choć, właściwie, chodzi o sam fakt nieudolnej samodzielności Michaela. Benny chciał go w pewien sposób ukarać, nie pozwalając mu iść z nimi świętować zwycięstwa z mimo wszystko całkiem wysoką przewagą punktów, jednak Dean skwitował jednym zdaniem zamiar przyjaciela: Jesteśmy drużyną, gramy razem i trzymamy się razem. Nikt nie usłyszał, jak po tych słowach wyszeptał krótkie „Nawet z takim idiotą jak on”.

Po pomeczowym, chwilowym rozejściu się do domów na wzięcie prysznica i zjedzenie czegoś na szybko, spotkali się pod sklepem monopolowym, znajdującym się najbliżej ich umówionego miejsca – niewielkiego lasu na końcu ulicy Avenue. Nikt nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu jeden lat, a co najwyżej starannie podrobiony dowód. Starsza pani – sprzedawczyni w sklepie – jakby niedowidziała, że dowód był widocznie fałszywy, a jego posiadacz Alfie trząsł ze strachu, że ta może wezwać policję, gdy tylko zauważy. Lecz, najwidoczniej, dziś jest ich szczęśliwy dzień; wygrali mecz z naprawdę dobrą drużyną, a i alkohol kupili bez najmniejszych podejrzeń ze strony ekspedientki.

Gdy weszli do lasu, a dokładnie do ich miejsca - tego nad jeziorem - znów doceniali ten, mogłoby się wydawać, specjalnie wyrobiony okręg pustki wolnej od drzew, za to z leżącymi po środku kłodami wokół wypalonego ogniska. To miejsce było niezwykłe. Drużyna rugby zawsze traciła tu na chwilę swoją męskość i twardość, zamieniając je na wrażliwość i uznanie. Korony drzew byłyby w stanie sięgnąć co najmniej sześciopiętrowego budynku, a może i wyżej. Nieduże jezioro co lato dające ochłodę każdemu z nich, w jesień i wiosnę pozwalające na łowienie ryb, a w zimę zgadzające się na jeżdżenie na jego tafli lodu wydawało się być najbardziej przyjaznym, bliskim jeziorem. Te miejsce było przepełnione wspomnieniami, tymi z wczoraj, jak i tymi sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy jako dzieciaki wspinali się po drzewach, czy huśtali się na doczepionych do gałęzi sznurach. To miejsce było niesamowite.

Pogoda idealnie sprzyjała spędzeniu nocy pod gwiazdami. Lekkie podmuchy ciepłego wiatru w późną wiosnę dawały orzeźwiające uczucie rześkości, a temperatura w nocy nie zmuszała nawet do założenia bluzy. Dean, Benny, Cole, Alfie, Michael, Crowley i Ash byli już na miejscu, rozkładając wielki namiot z kilkoma pokojami, długim i szerokim korytarzem. Robili to wszyscy, poza małym, grupowym buntownikiem – Mike’em.

\- A gdzie te dwa barany, tak właściwie? – krzyknął Crowley, próbując wbić w ziemię kołek ściągający namiot.

\- Masz na myśli Gabriela i Baltazara? – spytał Alfie, przyglądając się zakupionej dla Crowleya czerwonej paczce długich, mocnych Marlboro.

\- Nie, Bonny i Clyde’a. No a kogo on może mieć na myśli? – zaśmiał się Dean.

\- Ej, ej, ale Bonny i Clyde’a to ty nie wyśmiewaj – oburzył się Benny, jeden z ich najwierniejszych fanów.

\- Mniejsza z tym. To gdzie oni są?

\- Mówili coś o darmowym alkoholu od ich wujka, pewnie po to poszli – oznajmił wszystkim Ash, wyciągając z kieszeni lufkę do papierosa, aczkolwiek wypełnioną czym innym.

\- Ash, ty znowu palisz ten hasz? – spytał Cole, po chwili doznając olśnienia. – Chyba wymyśliłem ci ksywkę – zaśmiał się.

Ash powoli przytaknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, leniwy uśmiech.

\- Ash-Hasz. Podoba mi się – wybuchnął śmiechem, odginając się do tyłu i wskazując na niego palcem. Przypominał Toma Gordona wskazującego w niebo, nim rzuci piłkę.

\- Nie pieprzcie. Skupcie się na namiocie – zirytował się Benny, widząc, że chłopaki powoli zaczynają zapominać o wykonywanej czynności.

Wszyscy natychmiastowo skoncentrowali się na rozkładaniu namiotu i u prawie każdego z nich zawitała myśl „im szybciej zrobię, tym szybciej skończę”. Crowley w końcu dostrzegł wzrok Alfiego, który spoczywał na paczce jego papierosów. Niechętnie poczęstował go jednym, mówiąc, żeby nie popełniał tego samego błędu, co kiedyś on i nie zaczynał palić, bo to auto-trucizna i nic dobrego nie przynosi. Alfie przyglądał się papierosowi, obracając go w palcach, a w głowie miał wewnętrzną walkę. Chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest. Z drugiej strony po słowach kolegi chęć na papierosa mu przeszła. Westchnął, wręczając go z powrotem Crowley’owi, który sam włożył go między wargi, odpalając, od razu zaciągając się i wypuszczając nikły dymek.

\- Dobrze robisz – pochwalił go, szturchając w ramię.

Żółto-szary, rozłożony już namiot wyglądał lepiej, niż myśleli, że będzie wyglądać. Wszyscy weszli do środka, sprawdzając, czy każdy się zmieści i ile jest pomieszczeń. Słońce powoli zachodziło, jednak temperatura ani trochę nie opadła. Gdyby nie komary, byłoby idealnie.

\- Może jakieś piwko? Chyba sobie zasłużyliśmy – uznał Dean, wyciągając z reklamówki butelkę trunku.

\- Może najpierw pójdziemy po drewno? A nie, już chcecie chlać – zdenerwował się Michael. – Zawsze tak jest! Muszę wszystko robić sam! Nie obchodzi was to, czy będzie nam ciepło, czy będzie coś w nocy widać, ani czy-

\- Cholera, no! Mówiłem, żeby nie przyłaził! – krzyknął Benny, wbijając w niego poirytowany wzrok.

\- Ale tak jest, no kurczę. Przecież zaraz będzie ciemno i nie pójdziecie w ogóle, bo zaczniecie się wykrę-

\- Skoro ci tak zależy, królewno, to idź z kimś po drewno. – Benny podszedł do niego, a ich twarze dzieliło maksymalnie dziesięć centymetrów. - Wszyscy rozkładaliśmy ten wielki, pieprzony namiot, a ty miałeś nas w dupie, nie pomogłeś nam – warknął.

\- Co tu się odpierdziela? – spytał głośno i radośnie Gabriel, stając nagle obok namiotu.

\- Gabe! W końcu jesteś. Słuchaj, mam-

\- A może poszlibyśmy jakąś ekipą? W końcu podobno jesteśmy drużyną – przerwał Ashowi Mike.

\- Niespodzianka, suczki. – Charlie wyskoczyła zza drzewa z butelką wina w uniesionej wysoko dłoni.

\- Jeszcze tej lesbo-szmaty tu brakowało – szepnął pod nosem Michael z nadzieją, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Nie miał szczęścia.

\- Ej, zważaj na słowa – uprzedził go Winchester, patrząc na niego intensywnie poddenerwowanym wzrokiem.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, a atmosfera była napięta jak, jakby to powiedział Benny, gumka od gaci Mike’a. Ten przypatrzył się każdemu z nich, a homoseksualnej Charlie przyjrzał się z obrzydzeniem. Na jego twarzy widniało proste pytanie: Jak możesz? to obrzydliwe.

\- Idę po drewno, jeśli ktoś ma ochotę niech pójdzie ze mną.

Cole pokręcił głową i po chwili wyruszył za Mike’em. Benny przyłożył mu przedramię do klatki piersiowej, starając się go zatrzymać.

\- Pogadam z tym idiotą – powiedział, a Benny odsunął od niego rękę.

W głowie Deana już widniał obraz, jak Michael dostaje od niego po mordzie. _Pieprzony homofob_ , pomyślał, _przecież lesbijki są super_.

\- Jak mówiłem wcześniej, Gabe! Słuchaj! Mam ksywkę Ash-Hasz! – poinformował go, a Gabriel roześmiał się szczerą radością i zaczął dyskutować kto i jak mu wymyślił taką ksywkę.

Wszyscy rozsiedli się wokół nierozpalonego jeszcze ogniska, a słońce już prawie całkowicie zaszło. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, a każdy wypił już piwo, zaczynając się brać za wino Charlie. Ta jednak nie pozwalała sobie na zabranie jej ulubionego alkoholu. Dała spróbować tylko Deanowi, po kryjomu, tak, żeby nikt nie widział. Ten akurat tego rodzaju alkoholu nie lubił, jego twarz mocno się skrzywiła, a Charls wyszeptała do niego skwaszonym głosem, próbując go sparodiować „za słodkie”.

\- Chłopaki, wy nie szliście przypadkiem po jakieś alko do waszego wujka? – spytał Dean, patrząc na reklamówkę z trunkami, za którymi nie specjalnie przepadał. Miał nadzieję, że wzięli coś, co bardziej podejdzie jego kubkom smakowym.

 - No coś-tam mamy - oznajmił zwyczajnie Baltazar, nie chcąc, aby Dean domyślił się, co mu wzięli. Poprosił brata, by ten podał mu jego ciemną torbę.

\- Trzymaj - powiedział, podając blondynowi butelkę bourbona.

\- "Coś-tam"? To nie jest coś tam - stwierdził, biorąc w rękę ozdabianą butelkę alkoholu. Od razu zabrał się do picia, nie chcąc zwlekać z tym wyśmienitym trunkiem.

Wszyscy siedzieli z piwem, winem, lub bourbonem i zastanawiali się, dlaczego Ash nic nie pije. Najczęściej to właśnie on namawiał chłopaków, aby poszli na piwo, bo ma ochotę a nie chce pić sam. 

\- A ty co, abstynenciku? - spytał Benny, biorąc głębokiego łyka piwa. - Nie pijesz nic?

\- Mam coś lepszego - odpowiedział chichotając.

\- Aha, już czaję. Ash-Hasz, mam rozumieć? - odpowiedział pytaniem, a Ash wybuchnął gardłowym śmiechem, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni starannie zrobionego jointa. Przyjrzał się mu, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę Bennego.

\- Co ty, stary, ja nie rozpalam - odmówił młody brodacz.

Ash pochylił głowę, po czym dał go Gabrielowi, który od razu zabrał się za palenie i podał dalej chłopakom.

Każdy miał przymknięte leniwie, czerwone oczy, a alkohol zaczął przyjemnie wchodzić w organizm. Większość z nich była nieźle podpita już po godzinie, włącznie z Deanem, który ciągle gadał o tym, jak cudowne jest to miejsce i wspominał, gdy chodzili tu starą grupą, w której byli tylko Benny, Crowley, on sam i jego młodszy brat Sammy, który od paru lat żartuje sobie, że jego towarzystwo jest „drętwe” i, że woli się spotykać ze swoimi znajomymi. Prawda jest taka, że Sam po prostu źle się czuje w otoczeniu o wiele starszych od siebie osób, którzy grają w rugby i rozmawiają przez większość czasu o sporcie, który nie specjalnie go interesuje.

Rozmyślając i zagadując się nawzajem początkowo nie zauważyli nawet, że Cole i Mike wrócili. Każdy był tak zajęty rozpamiętywaniem starych, dobrych czasów, że całkowicie o nich zapomnieli. Cole, po rzuceniu całej kupy zebranego drzewa na opał koło ogniska, zajął miejsce obok Asha, z którym byli naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi od lat. Michael stanął z mniejszymi gałęziami i patykami za kłodą, na której siedzieli Dean, Charlie na jego kolanach i Crowley przy nich. Westchnął ciężko, rzucając na ziemię co do tej pory trzymał. Otarł czoło z niewidzialnego potu, ociężale dysząc, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton z Charlie na barana.

\- Co tak sapiesz? – spytał roześmiany Baltazar, prawdopodobnie na niego patrząc. Po tych małych oczach trudno było stwierdzić.

\- Natargałem się tego drzewa, nie widzisz? Ciężkie było, zmęczyłem się – westchnął głęboko z oburzeniem.

\- Czym się zmęczyłeś? Noszeniem tych… pięciu kijków? Przecież to patyczki, pewnie nawet nie ujdzie tym rozpalić ogniska. Godzinę was nie było, Cole poszedł z tobą pogadać a wrócił z masą czegoś na opał. Ty za to najwidoczniej po prostu strzeliłeś focha i chciałeś sobie iść – warknął Benny. Dzisiaj nie był przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony.

\- Tak, cóż, chciałem. Ale Cole powiedział, że idzie ze mną, to co miałem zrobić?!

\- Może nie pytać, czy ktoś ma iść z tobą? – zarzucił Gabriel, a Michael spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, jakby właśnie został zdradzony.

\- Możesz iść. Już wolałbym pić z tym psycholem z tego spróchniałego, białego domu, niż z tobą!

\- Jakim psycholem? – zainteresował się Dean, przerywając swoją rozmowę z Charlie na temat piractwa internetowego. Poczuł niechciany napływ adrenaliny wypełniającej jego żyły.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. Są tu codziennie, a on nic jeszcze o tym nie słyszał?

\- Wiesz, jak masz ten stary dom oddalony od reszty na końcu Avenue? Ten biały? – spytał brodacz. Kontynuował dopiero po przytaknięciu blondyna. – Tam od paru dni podobno widać przez okno jakiegoś typka, jak się jakoś dziwnie wygina, albo po prostu jak się gapi.

\- No i? Może tam mieszka – przypuścił Dean. Poczuł się skołowany. Narobił sobie takiej nadziei, a tu takie coś. _Żenada po prostu_ , pomyślał nikle i wziął łyka kończącego mu się już bourbona.

\- Stary, co z tobą – zdziwił się Benny. Wiedział, że Dean nie przepada za takimi tematami, ale żeby być aż tak nieobeznanym… - Tam zamordowano jakąś rodzinę rok temu, pamiętasz?

\- Ah, no fakt, coś to było. Może się tam po prostu wprowadził?

\- Ta chata jest totalnie splądrowana, nie nadaje się w ogóle do mieszkania – stwierdził. – Może to on zabił tą rodzinę? – zarzucił, a cała grupa się zaciekawiła.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? – zdumiał się Winchester. – Wierzysz w te brednie?

Cisza zdawała się trwać nieskończoność, a Dean zaczął się bać odpowiedzi. Benny nie wierzy w byle co. Ale z drugiej strony jakiś opętany, wyginający się psychol, gapiący się przez okno, zamieszkały w domu, w którym zamordowano rodzinę nie brzmi specjalnie wiarygodnie.

\- Coś musi w tym być – stwierdził z powagą, jaka mu towarzyszyła tylko przy groźbach i na meczach. – Ale jeśli ty w to nie wierzysz, to może pójdziesz to sprawdzić? – zaproponował uśmiechając się. Wiedział, że Dean może się teraz bać. Nie zrobił tego złośliwie, zrobił to, żeby było ciekawie.

\- Okej, no. I tak nikogo ani niczego tam nie ma – wyszczerzył się, wierząc w swoje słowa.

Po dłuższej chwili byli już na miejscu. Kłótnie o to, czy ktoś tam może być ustały zaraz po tym, jak stanęli przy porośniętej krzakami bramie wejściowej budynku, zwanego - jak Dean dowiedział się po drodze - Chichym Białym Domem.

\- Widziałeś go już wcześniej? - spytał Crowley, a Dean nie był pewien, czy to pytanie było na poważnie. Najszybsza droga do ich ulubiongo miejsca prowadziła obok Cichego Domu. Oczywiście, że go już widział. Czasem na jego widok nawet ciarki potrafiły przebiec jego ciało. Po prostu wygądał srasznie, do tego ta cała historia jak z horroru. Lecz wciąż nie wierzył w opowiastki jego przyjaciół i dzięki alkoholowi, trawce i silnej adrenalinie pływającej w jego żyłach, niczym dzieciak w basenie, wciąż był w stanie tam wejść.

Gdyby nie bourbon, to pewnie by się na to nie odważył. Nie jest typem osoby, która wszystkiego się boi, ale ten dom, jego przeszłość i plotki na temat tego całego psychola były po prostu... przerażające.

\- Na drugim piętrze podbno jest ta słynna Lalka Anny. Weźmiesz ją - oznajmił, czy może raczej rozkazał Benny, wcześniej naradzając się z chłopakami. Gdyby Charlie tu byla, pewnie wymyśliłaby coś lepszego. Jednak Dean wolał, by Mike nie zostawał sam w nocy w lesie, w dodatku z taką ilością akoholu, który nie współgrał z jego słabą głową. Dlatego właśnie poprosił przyjaciółkę, by go pilnowała.

Na twarzy Deana pojawił się odważny uśmieszek, który miał za zadanie ukryć nagłe przerażenie, które poczuł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zaraz zrobi. Pewnie przeskoczył płot odgradzający zarośnięty mchem budynek. Popatrzył na okno, znajdujące się na piętrze, podświadomie licząc na to, że jednak kogoś tam zobaczy. Miał ciekawe życie, ale taki mały wątek z, na przykład, prawdziwym nawiedzonym domem byłby interesującym dodatkiem. Wiedział, że niepotrzebnie się nakręca. Przerażenie powoli przeganiało adrenalinę, zajmując jej miejsce. Nie mniej jednak śmiało popchnął wielkie, machoniowe drzwi, po czym odwrócił się za siebie. Spojrzał na chłopaków, którzy chichrali się pod nosem jak małe dzieci. Winchester wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, wciąż ukrywając przestrach. Wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, czego po chwili żałował. Z wielką przyjemnością otworzyłby je z powrotem, ale nie chciał wyjść na tchórza. 

W środku było tak ciemno, że ledwo coś widział. Zamknął oczy, starając się przyzwyczaić do ciemności. Czuł roznoszący się, przykry zapach śmierci. Mimo takiego upływu czasu, wciąż dało się tu wyczuć smutny strach przed agonią i mylną nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dobrze znał tą woń, jednak nie wiedział skąd.

Westchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić zbyt mocno bijące serce i otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, był widok na... jadalnie? Wygląda jak jadalnia. Łuk ścienny, niegdyś pewnie pięknie ozdobiony, na pewno przypominał gzyms starego budynku.Teraz jednak widniały na nim wątrobiane plamy krwi, a na ścianie obok odchodzące płaty pistacjowej farby były dobijająco przygnębiające. Podszedł bliżej i dotknął ściennych zdobień. Smutek był w tym domu niemal namacalny.

Rozejrzał się, czego zaraz pożałował, jak chyba każdego ruchu i gestu w tym domu. Wszystkie meble, doszczętnie zniszczone, piękny żyrandol z kryształami odbijający światło księżyca, dziurawy fotel, barierka schodów, lalki na niskim regale, tapeta w piękne kwiaty, w połowie zdarta - to wszystko w zaschniętej krwi wyglądało... tragicznie. Jeden z najbardziej przykrych widoków, jakie w życiu ujrzał. Zaczął nucić jedną z piosenek Bon Joviego, aby się odstresować i skupić na czymś innym, niż na tym przykrym widoku.

Ruszył w stronę schodów. Skrzywił się, gdy stając na drugim stopniu usłyszał skrzypienie, brzmiące jakby ktoś jeździł paznokciami po tablicy. Wszedł na górę, śledząc palcami tapetę w kwiaty, a schody zdążyły wydać z siebie jeszcze mnóstwo nieprzyjemnych, ale na szczęście mniej irytujących, dźwięków. Na piętrze było ciemniej. Nie było żadnego okna, żadnego światła, a on nie miał nawet telefonu, aby rozjaśnić sobie trochę pomieszczenie. To był główny, piętrowy korytarz.  
W rogu balustrady zauważył coś, co teoretycznie mogło być lalką. Choć, właściwie, mógł to być też jakiś misiek, stojak na biżuterię, lampka, cokolwiek. Mimo wszystko chwycił, co tam było i poobracał parę razy w dłoniach. W dotyku jak lalka, pomyślał.  
To była ostatnia, logiczna myśl, jaka mu przyszła do głowy.

Usłyszał dźwięk skrzypienia podłogi, którego nie wydał on. Odłożył lalkę na miejsce. Gdyby nie pochłonięte promile, na płochliwy dźwięk najprawdopodobniej dobiegający z pokoju na końcu niewielkiego korytarza, pewnie by się wystraszył, chwycił Lalkę Anny i wyszedł. Jednak wszystko, co był w stanie zrobić, to cofnąć się na jedynie parę kroków, stając przed schodami. Nasłuchiwał, mając nadzieję, że tylko mu się to zdawało, albo wyobraźnia ze strachu płata mu figle. 

Usłyszał jeszcze jeden dźwięk - dziwny pisk. Nie był w stanie określić, co go wydało.

\- Pieprzyć to - szepnął do siebie. Pieprzyć lalkę, chłopaków, udowadnianie czegoś, dokończył w myślach. Zdążył zejść do połowy schodów, a to, co usłyszał następnie, wywołało u niego już nie przerażenie, a zarówno strach, jak i chęć pomocy. Mimo, iż miał tatuaże, pił, palił trawkę, czasem lubił łamać prawo i używać niecenzuralnych słów, był pomocnym i dobrym człowiekiem. Wiele ludzi, w tym jego przyjaciele i rodzina, której już nie ma, mu to powtarzali. On natomiast przeczył. Według niego bycie pomocnym powinno być odruchem, nie cechą. A on ten odruch po prostu miał. Poczuł potrzebę pomocy nawet teraz, sam nie widząc komu, w tym przeraźliwym domu.

Działając jakby przeciw sobie ruszył z powrotem na górę. Nie wiedział, co miał zamiar zrobić. Stanął przy balustradzie, upewniając się, skąd dobiegał ten... płacz. I faktycznie, dochodził z pokoju na końcu korytarza. Podszedł, najbardziej bezszelestnie jak potrafił. Był szczerze zadowolony, że udało mu się podejść do drzwi, a podłoga ani razu nie zaskrzypiała.

Białe, zdobione (chyba jak wszystko w tym domu) drzwi, na których - jako jedynych - nie było krwi. Ściągnął twarz i patrzył na nie zdziwiony, tracąc czas. Zaraz będą coś podejrzewać, bo za długo już go nie ma. Co, jeśli zaraz ktoś po niego przyjdzie? Nie wiedział czemu, ale wolał, żeby nikt po niego nie przychodził. Chyba stracił jasność umysłu.

Chociaż, w sumie... Może chłopaki specjalnie sprzedali mu tą bajeczkę? Może zgadali się już wcześniej, chcąc zrobić mu kawał? Przez chwilę był przekonany, że tak właśnie jest, jednak wciąż stał, patrząc na wejście do pokoju. Bo, właściwe, skąd Benny mógł wiedzieć, gdzie jest ta lalka? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jest cała we krwi? Ale z drugiej strony, jak mógł tutaj wejść? Przez szparę w drzwiach widział kraty w oknie. Gdyby któryś z nich miał tu wejść, musiałby to być Alfie - najszczuplejszy z nich. A szczerze wątpił, aby boi-dupa Alfie wszedł do tego domu.

Drzwi lekko uchylone, a Dean dostrzegł wątłą, posturę, skuloną pod ścianą. Ścisnął oczy, błagając w myślach, by drzwi ten ktoś nie był psychopatycznym mordercą, który zaraz rzuci się na niego z tasakiem i popchnął lekko drzwi. Był to mężczyzna - jak stwierdził Dean, gdy co nieco mógł już dostrzec. I na pewno nie był to żaden z nich.

\- Ruszaj się tam, stary! - usłyszał nawołujący głos Benny'ego. - Nie mamy całej nocy!

Teraz już miał pewność, że to nie kawał, a on naprawdę jest w domu, z kimś, kto mógłby go za chwilę bez skrupułów zamordować, tak samo, jak została zamordowana ta rodzina. A może to ten cały morderca?

Zobaczył szybki ruch postaci. Ukrył się za ścianą, by mężczyzna go nie zauważył. Gdy zerknął z powrotem do pomieszczenia, nikogo już tam nie widział. Orientalnie uchylił szerzej drzwi, dziękując w myślach, że przynajmniej one nie skrzypiały. Niepewnie przekroczył próg, stając już przy drzwiach. Ujrzał wychudzonego mężczyznę, bez koszulki i butów, kucając zerkającego przez okno, jakby chciał, żeby nikt go nie zauważył. Szlochał, szeptając coś pod nosem, jednak Dean nie rozumiał co takiego to było. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia leżał zniszczony materac i cienki, poszarpany koc. _Może to bezdomny_ , zastanowił się. Po lewej stronie pokoju był fotel na biegunach z jedną, wielką plamą krwi na jego oparciu. Popatrzył z powrotem na mężczyznę, który, gdy Dean nie zwracał na niego uwagi, odwrócił się, wciąż kucając pod oknem. Patrzył na blondyna spłoszonym wzrokiem, a ten, nie wiedząc czemu, wystraszył się go.

\- Nie! Proszę, zostaw mnie! Zostaw, proszę! - krzyczał mężczyzna, po tym, jak Dean ponownie na niego popatrzył. Osunął się po ścianie do kąta, napierając na nią tyłem, jakby chciał się w niej ukryć. Zacisnął powieki, z których momentalnie wylały się łzy, a z ust uleciał szloch.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział blondyn, nie wiedząc czemu podchodząc bliżej. Uniósł ręce, chcąc pokazać, że nie ma zamiaru mu nic zrobić. - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy - obiecał.

\- Zostaw mnie! Zostaw, proszę! Zostaw! - błagał mężczyzna coraz ciszej, a głos łamał mu się przez płacz na każdym słowie. Dean nie znosił dźwięku łamiącego się głosu, a przy tych słowach - w dodatku kierowanych do niego - to mogła być kumulacja jego pojęcia okropieństwa. Chłopak nie pomyślał o tym człowieku jako psycholu, ani nic w tym stylu, chociaż miał pełne prawo, by to zrobić. Wiedział, że powinien był stamtąd wyjść. Blondyn bał się bruneta, brunet bał się blondyna, nie było więc potrzeby tam dłużej stać i straszyć go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Na prawdę nic ci nie zrobię, nie -

"Nie bój się" chciał powiedzieć, jednak to co zobaczył przelało czarę przerażenia, sprawiając, że Dean uciekał stamtąd jak poparzony. Zdążył na szczęście chwycić Lalkę Anny. Szybko zbiegł po schodach, przeskakując dwa stopnie na raz. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po domu, obiecując sobie, że nigdy już tu nie wróci. Uspokoił oddech i trzęsące się ręce, i wyszedł ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ciężko było mu szczerze określić, jak się czuł. Roztrzęsiony, spłoszony, wystraszony, zdziwiony, ale i podekscytowany. Znów czuł adrenalinę, która tym razem pomieszała się ze strachem. Minie chyba trochę czasu, aby lęk całkowicie z niego uszedł.

\- Łap - rozkazał, przerzucając lalkę przez płot i po chwili samemu przez niego przeskakując. Nie daj nic po sobie poznać, Winchester.  
Alfie rzucił się, by złapać ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę z porcelany, jednak rzut najwidoczniej był skierowany do Bennego. Młody brodacz popatrzył z podziwem na laleczkę, potem na sztucznie dumniego z siebie Deana.

\- O stary, ja bym tam nie wszedł - wyznał z pewną powagą Alfie, na co Dean odparł zwykłe "Wiem".

\- Coś tam tyle siedział? - spytał zaciekawiony Crowley, a Benny wciąż jak zaczarowany przyglądał się lalce, oblepionej zaschniętą krwią.

\- No wiesz - zaczął, niepewny co powiedzieć i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Szukałem tej jego, pieprzonej laleczki - kiwnął głową na Bennego, drapiąc się po tyle głowy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego skłamał, ale jego podświadomość mówiła mu, że zrobił dobrze.

\- I co? Było tam coś? - spytał Cole.

\- Chyba ktoś - poprawił go Crowley. - Nie nakręcaj się.

Ash przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie ważne! Było tam coś? Ktoś? - spytał Hasz zirytowany.

\- Przestańcie się nakręcać i pieprzyć głupoty - roześmiał się blondyn, a w głowie zawitała mu fałszywa myśl, że nie mówienie prawdy to nie kłamstwo. - A ta lalka to czyja jest?

\- Anny. Znasz pełną historę tego domu? - zapytał Crowley, a gdy Dean pokręcił głową, zaczął mówić. - Podobno były dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Oni włamali się do Cichego Domu i widzieli rodzinę Miltonów jako ostatni. Parę dni później przyjechała jakaś kobieta z dzieckiem, przyjaciółka rodziny czy coś takiego i zaczęła się wydzierać. Ktoś zadzwonił po policję. W środku było pełno krwi, głównie Anny - dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki i jej rodziców, ale nie pamiętam jak im tam było. Podobno nie oczyścili miejsca zbrodni, bo sprawa wciąż jest nierozwiązana, a tam mogą być poszlaki, które przeoczyli wcześniej. Ciał do tej pory nie odnaleziono. FBI podejrzewa, że ktoś je zjadł - oznajmił, a cała grupa splunęła z obrzydzeniem. - Albo, że ktoś je spalił, ale nie mają na to żadnych dowodów - skończył.

\- Stary, skąd ty wiesz to wszystko? - zaciekawił się Ash, wydmuchując dymka papierosa. 

\- Mój wujek pracuje w FBI przecież. Mówił też, że policja już chyba się tym nie zajmuje, bo jedyne akta leżą zakurzone na półce u nich w biurze.

\- Ziomek, twój wujek jest sup-

\- Chłopaki! - krzyknęła zdyszana Charlie, biegnąc w ich stronę. - Michael zniknął! - wyznała, gdy zatrzymała się przy nich, głęboko i łapczywie wdychając tlen. Zgięła się, opierając na kolanach, a przed oczami zrobiło jej się ciemno. Miała wrażenie, że zemdleje.

\- Jak to "zniknął"?! Charls, miałaś go pilnować! - zdenerwował się Dean.

\- No i pilnowałam! On powiedział, że coś tam zostawił przy tej starej ławce, wiesz gdzie? - spytała. Kontynuowała gdy się upewniła, że blondyn na pewno rozumie, o które miejsce chodzi. - No, i jak mu powiedziałam, że pójdę z nim, to już go nie było! Szukałam go wszędzie, ale nigdzie go nie ma! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona.

\- Charlie, do cholery! - wrzasnął Winchester.

\- Przestańcie się, kuźwa, kłócić jak stare małżeństwo! - rozkazał Cole, po czym zaczął biec w stronę lasu. Wszyscy zrobili to samo co on. Dean, gdy już miał wbiec do lasu, obejrzał się za siebie. Spojrzał na okno, licząc na to, że ktoś tam będzie. Nikogo nie było.

Gdy dobiegli nad jezioro, zauważyli rozpalone już, żywo płonące ognisko i telefon Michaela, ale ani śladu po nim samym. Każdy pomyślał, że pewnie się obraził i poszedł do domu; ale dlaczego nie wziął telefonu? Ani bluzy? Oh, może po prostu się upił i zapomniał. Nikt nie był pewny.

\- To moja wina - zadręczała się Charlie. - Nie powinnam była go spuszczać z oczu.

\- Spokojnie Charls. Pewnie po tej kłótni poszedł do domu. Jutro _odniesiemy_ mu telefon. Będziesz miała prawo na niego nawrzeszczeć za to, że cię wystraszył. Okej?

\- Okej - odpowiedziała Charlie, jednak dziś i tak nie przestanie się przejmować.

Minęła chwila, a Dean zauważył coś dziwnego u jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Stary, ty krwawisz? - spytał blondyn pijanego Bennego, patrząc na jego brzuch, na którym była spora plama czerwonej cieszy, której widoku miał już na dzisiaj dosyć. Brodacz spojrzał w dół i szczerze się zdziwił. 

\- Musiałem się gdzieś drasnąć - uśmiechnął się, podnosząc koszulkę, a jego słowa przestały być wiarygodne. Rana była naprawdę głęboka. 

Dean wyciągnął z plecaka Alfiego paczkę bandaży, które zawsze tutaj zabierają. Nie raz rozcięli sobie tu stopę, gdy najpierw tłukli butelki, wrzucając je do wody, a potem chodzili po szkle. Podał przyjacielowi jeden z największych bandaży, bo jego rana wyglądała naprawdę źle. Pomógł mu owinąć ciało, po czym usiadł na jednej z kłód z resztką bourbona w dłoni. 

 _Co za wieczór_ , pomyślał, _jeden się gubi, drugi krwawi, i jeszcze ten koleś i jego oczy, świecące na niebiesko i rozjaśniające cały pokój, jak lampki_ _choinkowe_. _Cholera._

 


	2. Coraz szybciej i szybciej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, bo trochę długo mi to zajęło, ale w końcu jest, a lepiej późno niż wcale c:

Dean wolał wrócić do domu, zamiast pić dalej z chłopakami nad jeziorem. Chciał się wyspać i wstać z jak najmniejszym kacem, a gdyby został z nimi, wstał by rano zmordowany, a głowa bolałaby go tak, jak w ten pamiętny sylwester, gdy miał szesnaście lat i dał się upić jakiemuś Rufusowi. Teraz nie pamięta, gdzie go w ogóle poznał i jak to się stało. Za to te zbyt silne pulsowanie głowy pamięta doskonale.

W nocy, gdy po odprowadzeniu Charlie do domu – który z resztą był tuż obok jego - był już w swoim łóżku i coś tłumiło jego sen. Był wyczerpany po ciężkim dniu i przeżyciach z wieczora, o których z całych sił starał się nie myśleć. Bądź co bądź, wygrali dzisiaj mecz z naprawdę dobrą drużyną, a zaraz potem poszli pić. Nic dziwnego, że był taki... zdechły.

Leżał w łóżku, a ciemna pościel już dawno spadła na podłogę. Wydawało mu się, że też się tam zaraz znajdzie. Może chociaż byłoby mu chłodniej. Rozpoczynające się lato było zdecydowanie za mocno odczuwalne, a ciepło nie pozwalało mu na chwilę odpoczynku. Ciągle mu było niewygodnie, więc przewracał się z boku na bok, nawet nie dając sobie choć na chwilę odpłynąć w półsen. Myślał, że jeśli wystarczającą ilość razy pokręci głową, przepędzi z zamkniętych powiek krew, obdarte ściany, zniszczenie, tego kolesia i jego oczy, zdjęcia członków zamordowanej rodziny, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, a zrobił to dopiero teraz, gdy był w swoim domu, w swoim łóżku. _Pokręć głową. Pokręć głową, Dean. Tych obrazów zaraz nie będzie. One odejdą. Dadzą ci spokój._ , odezwał się jakiś głos z tyłu jego głowy. Przez chwilę myślał, że zwariował.

Usiadł, przeszywając wzrok przez ciemność na ledwo widoczną przez wielką szafę ścianę. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, głęboko westchnął i podrapał się po lekko piegowatym karku. Wstał ciężko w dwuosobowego łóżka (w którym, cholera, musiał spać sam) i poszedł do swojej niewielkiej łazienki, przepłukać wodą żrąco-piekące, przemęczone oczy. Było już po czwartej, on nic nie spał, a jutro popołudniu trening przed półfinałem.  

Wytarł mokrą twarz swoim ręcznikiem – każdy miał własne, Sammy był pedantycznie przewrażliwiony na punkcie higieny – gdy z drugiego pokoju usłyszał swój dzwoniący telefon. _Kto, do cholery, dzwoni po ludziach o tej porze?_ , pomyślał zirytowany. W całym domu rozniosła się muzyka, a on nie chciał nikogo obudzić.  Szybko wbiegł do swojej sypialni i odebrał, nie patrząc nawet kto dzwoni.

\- Charlie? – spytał zdławionym głosem, przecierając oczy. Kto inny niż Charlie dzwoniłby do niego w środku cholernej nocy? No, już nawet nie nocy; za dwie godziny świta.

\- Nie mogę spać – oznajmiła zwyczajnie. Dean westchnął z ulgą. W końcu to mógł być jakiś morderca, który już jest u niego w domu i szuka największego noża. Blondyn wyśmiał sam siebie za te bezpodstawne insynuując. Ruda po chwili ciszy dodała: – Masz ochotę na kawę?

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedząc, że ona i tak tego widzi.

\- Pewnie – odparł ciepło.

To była typowa sytuacja, gdy obydwoje nie mogli spać. Po prostu w środku nocy wychodzili na kawę, pogadać o tym, co ich gryzie. Pogadać o wszystkim. O takich godzinach ludzie nie kłamią. Nie mają na to sił.

\- To świetnie, bo jestem już na dole. Schodź prędko.

\- Co? Charlie, co ty ro-

Nie dała mu dokończyć, szybko się rozłączając. Blondyn westchnął. Wciągając na siebie jeansy spojrzał na zdjęcie, wiszące nad jego łóżkiem. Było zrobione niedługo po tym, jak zostawił ich ojciec, gdy on, Sam i Bobby po raz pierwszy byli w trójkę w Wyoming, a ich starszy opiekun uczył ich polować. Będzie za nimi niesamowicie tęsknić. Już za pół roku wyprowadza się do akademika, jeśli przyjmą go do jego wymarzonego collage’u.

Przypatrując się sentymentalnemu zdjęciu całkowicie zapomniał, że powinien był się spieszyć. Włożył ciemną bluzę, wystarczająco ciepłą na początki wiosny i najciszej jak potrafił, na palcach wyszedł z domu. Na dole zobaczył trzęsącą się z zimna Charlie, opatuloną w gruby, ciemnozielony szal, za to w cieniutkim, jeansowym żakieciku z dwoma kubkami w rękach. Dean przekręcił głowę na bok i wrócił do domu, pospiesznie i cicho wziął swoją ulubioną, ciepłą kurtkę i wyszedł. To, że o tej porze roku w Kansas wieczory potrafią być naprawdę całkiem ciepłe, nie oznaczało, że noce są takie same. Otulił nią przyjaciółkę, zabierając od niej jeden kubek kawy.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, od razu upijając łyka. Charlie często chciała wychodzić z nim w środku nocy, gdy chciała mu się z czegoś zwierzyć, lub wyspowiadać. Nie ufała księżom ani nie wierzyła w kościół, więc zostawał jej tylko najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Coś nie daje mi spać. – Przed oczami Deana mechanicznie pojawił się obraz Cichego Domu i koleś ze świecącymi się oczami. Już w uszach odbijał mu się głosik Charlie, wypytujący o ten dom, zadający pytania, na które on sam nie zna odpowiedzi. Zaskoczył się, gdy jego przyjaciółka zaczęła mu opowiadać o czymś całkowicie innym.

\- Wiesz - przerwała na chwilę, niepewna, czy nie jest za wcześnie, by o tym z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Jej zastanowienia przerwała szybka, krótka myśl „Przecież to Dean”, więc mówiła dalej. – Jest taka dziewczyna… – oznajmiła rozmarzonym głosem, unikając wzroku Deana, z którego na pewno można by było wyczytać „zakochałaś się” i byłoby czuć w powietrzu ten cukierkowy zapach tęczy.

\- Ona jest… t-to znaczy… ma na imię Gilda i jest śliczna i ma tak cudowne i bogate wnętrze, że jak z nią rozmawiam to czuję jakbym tonęła, na przykład w jej oczach, jejku, jakie ta dziewczyna ma piękne oczy, takie wielkie i głębokie i ona… - wyrzuciła z siebie to wszystko tak, jakby piekło ją to od środka i ucichła, robiąc krótką pauzę, a jej twarz przybrała dziwnego wyrazu; wyglądała, jakby czegoś nie rozumiała. – Ona jest idealna – oświadczyła marszcząc czoło i zgarniając rudy kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- To o co chodzi? – spytał, przeprowadzając ich na drugą stronę ulicy, by spokojnie mogli potem przejść na Avenue.

\- No wiesz… bo ja nie jestem idealna…

\- Nikt nie jest idealny, ta twoja Gilda na też na pewno nie. Co najwyżej można być cudownym; a ty, Charls jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą jaką znam – oznajmił poważnie z figlarskim uśmiechem.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a zmarszczone czoło natychmiast zniknęło. Popatrzyła mu prosto w śliczne, zielone oczy i to, co w nich zobaczyła mocno ją rozczuliło. Całkowita szczerość.

\- Taki przyjaciel jak ty to skarb – wyznała wtulając się w niego. Blondyn zamknął oczy i docisnął ją do siebie, ciesząc się tą chwilą. Najwidoczniej alkohol pozostawił po sobie ból głowy i potrzebę wyznań i czułości.

\- To… gdzie się poznałyście? – spytał, gdy już się od siebie odkleili.

Charlie odwróciła się od niego i szła przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy, co sekundę zmieniając minę. Wiedziała, że Dean nie będzie specjalnie zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

\- W internecie – odparła, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, ale starając się to robić w sposób jak najbardziej z klasą, a Dean nic nie powiedział. Niepewna siebie spojrzała na niego, przymrużając jedno oko. Blondyn miał skupiony wyraz twarzy i czekał, aż będzie kontynuować. Normalnie zacząłby się zachowywać jakby był jej ojcem i powtarzałby w kółko, że ludziom poznanym w internecie się nie ufa, a potem przez całą drogę by zrzędził. Ruda nie ukryła zadowolonego zdziwienia. – A konkretniej, podeszła do mnie podczas gry on-line. I ona chciała ze mną wbić kolejny level i mnie podekspić, bo ja dopiero wtedy zaczyna-

\- Charls, możesz nie mówić do mnie tym swoim szyfrem? – zaśmiał się nieobeznany w dziedzinie gier blondyn, a ruda po chwili do niego dołączyła. Dean poprawił jej czapkę, która nie wiadomo kiedy zjechała trochę, najeżdżając jej na oczy, co zapewne ograniczyło widoczność i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wybacz – zaśmiała się znowu i upiła łyka swojego cappuccino, trochę parząc sobie język. – Pomogła mi w dojściu do następnego poziomu – wytłumaczyła i kontynuowała dopiero wtedy, gdy Dean przytaknął. – Zaczęłyśmy ze sobą pisać, na początku głównie na temat gier, a potem jakoś tak nagle na wszystkie tematy i ona jest świetna. Mamy takie same poglądy na świat i różne rzeczy, lubimy tą samą muzykę, interesujemy się tym samym i, uwaga… ona jeździ na LARP’y! – wyszeptała akcentując ostatnie słowo piskliwym głosem, a na jej twarzy widać było malujące się po raz kolejny rozmarzenie.

\- Czyli jest ładna, mądra, interesujecie się tym samym i jeszcze jeździ na LARP’y? Z pewnością twój ideał, chociaż taka dziewczyna może nie istnieć. 

Charlie popatrzyła na niego karcąco, ale z rozbawieniem.

\- Jest prawdziwa! Gadam z nią przez telefon. Rozmawiamy godzinami prawie codziennie. Na pewno istnieje – zaśmiała się. Poprawiła swoje rude loki, uśmiechając się promiennie i wzięła łyczka kawy. Skręcili właśnie w Avenue, a Dean poczuł ukłucie w brzuchu i suchość w gardle. Upił głębokiego łyka swojej espresso i po chwili tego pożałował, bo trochę poparzył sobie nią gardło.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytała ruda, patrząc na jego nagle zdenerwowaną twarz.

\- Mhm? Co..? Nie, wszystko jest wiesz… Wszystko dobrze – wydukał w końcu i tym razem to on unikał jej wzroku, ciągle patrząc w jedno miejsce. Charlie przyjrzała się mu i wyśledziła po jego spojrzeniu, czemu się tak uporczywie przypatrywał.

\- Ten dom – zaczęła, przerywając na chwilę. – Byłeś tam dziś, nie? No, właściwie to wczoraj – poprawiła się.

\- Ta, no byłem. Nic ciekawego – zaśmiał się sztucznie, a jego przyjaciółka na chwilę przystanęła.

\- Jeśli mi nie powiesz, co się tam wydarzyło, to walnę cię w twarz – zażartowała, choć na twarzy malowała jej się pełna powaga. Dean zaczął się wykręcać i kłamać, że mówi prawdę.

\- Winchester, znam się całe osiemnaście lat. Jak byliśmy mali, to nawet się razem kąpaliśmy i, tak nawiasem mówiąc, jestem pewna, że to przez patrzenie na to twoje _coś_ między nogami jestem homo. – Dean nie był pewny, czy ona żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Przekręcił głowę. -  Znam cię na wylot, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a tobie się ciągle wydaje, że uda ci się mnie okłamać? – spytała, patrząc na niego zdziwiona, że w ogóle próbuje to zrobić.

\- No więc, byłem tam – rozpoczął, gdy doszli do Cichego Domu na tyle blisko, by móc przyjrzeć się mu z przodu. Tylko, że po drugiej stronie ulicy. Charlie przypatrywała się całej posiadłości, ale Dean zwracał całą uwagę jedynie na okna. – Ogólnie to krew, zniszczenie i odór śmierci – powiedział zwyczajnie, starając się nie przykładać do tego zbędnych emocji. Wiedział, że nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć Charlie, jak pachnie śmierć. Oboje doskonale skądś znali tę woń.

\- To okropne – szepnęła pod nosem.

\- Okropne – powtórzył cicho, śmiejąc się ponuro. – Ale to nie wszystko – powiedział mimo woli. Specjalnie nie chciał jej tego wszystkiego opowiadać, ale równie specjalnie nie miał innego wyjścia.

Charlie popatrzyła na niego skonfundowana. Próbowała wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, ale ta przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje. Ruszyli dalej, do tego niewielkiego lasu, a Dean obejrzał się za siebie ostatni raz i spojrzał na okno. Nikogo tam nie było.

Po drodze zauważyli żółto-szary namiot chłopaków i już z daleka było słychać chrapanie Gabriela. W całym lesie było czuć świeżą rosę i orzeźwiającą wilgoć. Gdy doszli na miejsce – na tak zwaną wysepkę, pośrodku której była mahoniowa, stara ławka – blondyn zaczął przechodzić do tematu, co było równoznaczne ze skończeniem zbywania pytań przyjaciółki dokładnym opisem Białego Domu.

-… i pistacjowe ściany całe pochlapane krwią i to nie tak, że po prostu pochlapane. To wyglądało trochę jakby ktoś z ręką brudną od krwi zrobił ślad, prowadzący na górę po schodach, a i w ogóle te schody strasznie skrzypiały. Wszedłem na górę, bo Benny kazał mi przynieść jakąś lalkę i tam usłyszałem-

\- No? Co usłyszałeś? – spytała podekscytowana Charlie, przerywając Deanowi w jego szybkim monologu, powiedzianym jednym tchem.

\- Płacz.

\- Co? – krzyknęła. – Powiedz, że kłamiesz.

\- Przecież mi zabroniłaś. Nawet, jakbym chciał, to nie mogę.

\- Chyba nie poszedłeś w stronę tego płaczu, co? – spytała, choć mogła od razu założyć, że zna odpowiedź.

\- Tak. To znaczy nie… To znaczy...-

\- Poszedłeś? – krzyknęła głośniej niż poprzednio, a blondyn zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę.

\- No, poszedłem. Właściwie, to na początku chciałem uciekać – zaśmiali się. – Ale potem jak usłyszałem ten płacz to chciałem… w sumie nie wiem co chciałem. Chyba pomóc. Wszedłem z powrotem i w takim pokoju na końcu korytarza był jakiś koleś. Patrzył na chłopaków przez okno a jak mnie zobaczył to zaczął jeszcze bardziej płakać i się wydzierać, że mam mu nic nie robić i zostawić go w spokoju. – Powiedział to wszystko tak szybko, że brakło mu tchu.

\- Winchester, przysięgam, że jeśli mnie kłamiesz, to cię pobiję – uprzedziła żartobliwie Deana, zachowując pełną powagę i kręcąc głową to w prawo, to w lewo.

\- I świeciły mu się oczy – dopowiedział tak samo poważnie.

Charlie po chwili ciszy i łączenia wątków wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Ej, ale dobrze ci poszło – zachichotała i wygięła się w tył. – Myślałeś może o szkole aktorskiej? – zawyła głośno i łzy śmiechu cisnęły jej się do oczu.

\- Charlie, do cholery, ja nie żartuję! – krzyknął.

\- Dobrze! Naprawdę dobrze! Wymuś jeszcze płacz, będzie idealnie – teraz wybuchła płaczem i dosłownie, nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać, czy płakać, więc robiła obie te czynności po trochu.

Nie minęło tak długo, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że on rzeczywiście nie żartuje. Usiadł, przyglądając się mu i wycierając łzę z policzka, a blondyn miał wrażenie, że ta wyczerpała już swój dzisiejszy limit śmiechu, a było dopiero przed szóstą. Pociągła łyka kawy i głośno ją przełknęła, szurając wysokimi butami o ziemię.

\- Nie powinienem był ci mówić – stwierdził blondyn, odwracając się do niej bokiem i przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Nie! Dean, przepraszam, ale wydawało mi się, że świecące oczy są tylko w filmach. To nie brzmi szczególnie realnie. Jakiej reakcji się spodziewałeś?

\- W sumie sam nie wiem, to wszystko brzmiało lepiej w mojej głowie – wytłumaczył bardziej sobie niż jej. – Ale gdybyś to tylko widziała! – krzyknął szeroko otwierając oczy, a w jego głosie słychać było przerażenie i coś, co Charlie zabrzmiało  jak… ciekawość. Albo może intryga. – Jego oczy świeciły jak dwie, małe, niebieskie żarówki! Charls, w całej tej chacie zrobiło się nagle jasno! To nie był blask księżyca, tylko prawdziwe światło z oczu tego kolesia!

Charlie słuchała uważnie, jak Dean opowiadał jej o wyglądzie tego faceta i jego dziwnym zachowaniu przez następne pół godziny, po czym wbiła w niego wzrok. Spuściła go z powrotem w dół, a potem chaotycznie rzucała nim wszędzie, bezgłośnie ruszając wargami i bezmyślnie palcami. Wyglądała, jakby nie umiała rozwiązać zadania pod tablicą na matematyce, pod presją nauczyciela. Popatrzyła na niego ze strachem w oczach. Obróciła głowę w bok, wbijając w niego przymrużone spojrzenie i zadała sobie w głowie jedno pytanie. „Coś ty zrobił?”. Jak mogłeś wpakować się w coś takiego?

\- Dean… Ja chyba wiem co to może być – wyznała, mrużąc oczy. Dla Winchestera cała ta sytuacja była… dziwna. On, gadający o jakimś kolesiu z niebieskimi oczami a ona mówiąca, że „wie, co to może być”? Coś mu tu bardzo nie grało. Zdawało mu się, że rudej wciąż się wydaje, że on robi sobie z niej żarty, więc ona robi sobie żarty z niego. Czy może z nim? Albo o nim? Sam już nie wiedział.

Ale Charlie nie umiała kłamać. A Dean po wielokrotnych przymusach przez ojca do kłamstw opanował tę umiejętność – czy może technikę – do perfekcji i umiał rozpoznać, gdy ktoś próbuje go oszukać lub robić sobie z niego żarty. W jej oczach malowało się jawne niedowierzenie, przekonanie i przerażenie. Jej czapka nisko opadła, a ona wciąż siedziała nieruchomo. Miała obsesję na punkcie ciągłego układania włosów, co wiązało się też z czapką. Zwłaszcza, gdy naprawdę jej to przeszkadzało. Ale ona bardziej zwracała uwagę na to, jak poskładać w głowie to, co chce powiedzieć, żeby nie ująć tego tak głupio, jak Dean, gdy powiedział jej o świecących oczach. Uznała więc, że zacznie od samego początku.

\- No więc słuchaj – rozkazała, gdy w końcu zobaczyła na jego twarzy skupienie. – Ostatnio oglądałam jakiś super film o dziwnych stworkach, które jak są smutne albo przerażone, to świecą im się oczy na różowo. Pomyślałam sobie, że to fajnie, że świecą im na różowo i chciałam znaleźć tytuł tego filmu później, bo potem go zapomniałam a chciałam o nim opowiedzieć Gildzie. Konkretnie fabuła była o goblinach, więc wyszukałam to w internecie. Najpierw weszłam w od groma bezużytecznych stron albo gier związanych z goblinami i jedną sobie ściągnęłam, tak przy okazji, ale mniejsza. Na każdej stronie były inne informacje, ale tylko jedna była ze zdjęciem zrobionym w Wyoming. Przedstawiało faceta, mniej więcej dwadzieścia pięć lat, świeciły mu się oczy na niebiesko, miał ciemne włosy i-

\- Charls, skończ gadać – poprosił Dean i przetarł wierzchem dłoni niewidzialny pot z czoła. Za duży natłok informacji.

\- Widziałeś goblina – oświadczyła. A Dean po głębszej rozmowie chcąc nie-chcąc w końcu jej w to uwierzył.

Następną godzinę spędzili na ławce, rozmawiając o Gildzie Charlie i goblinie Deana, śmiejąc się lub wzajemnie strasząc i dopijając resztkę zimnej już kawy. W prawie tym samym momencie przypomniało im się, że Mike wciąż jest uważany za zaginionego. Chłopak powiedział kiedyś blondynowi, że codziennie wstaje o szóstej trzydzieści, a było już przed ósmą. Po krótkim narzekaniu, że są już zmęczeni i, że najchętniej wróciliby już do swoich domów, ruszyli w przeciwną stronę – do domu Mike’a. Ruda w kółko powtarzała, że to jej wina i mogła lepiej go upilnować, a Dean ją zapewniał, że tego dzieciaka nie na się upilnować i, że nigdzie nie zawiniła.

Stanęli na tarasie domu Michaela, wszystkiemu się przyglądając. Ostatnio Dean był w tym miejscu, gdy jeszcze matka Michaela była normalna i nie kolekcjonowała tylu niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Wszędzie na ścianach wisiały tybetańskie maski, a gdzie nie-gdzie były porozstawiane figurki Buddy i jakieś wazy. Matka Mike’a zostawiła jego ojca dla jakiegoś bogacza, który najwidoczniej uwielbiał kupować pamiątki, gdy był za granicą.

Blondyn złapał w rękę dziwną kołatkę i w kształcie srebrnego smoka z grawerem jakichś inicjałów i parę razy uderzył nią o drzwi. Nie musieli długo czekać, aby zobaczyć Diego – narzeczonego kobiety z włoskimi korzeniami i toną żelu na włosach, który od razu zawołał kobietę słowami „jacyś gówniarze do ciebie”, za co Dean już chciał do niego podejść.

Matka Michaela wyglądała na około dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale żaden z nich nie sprawiłby jej takiego komplementu. Od zawsze była wredną suką. A po co takim jeszcze komplementy prawić?

\- Pani Milligan? – spytała ruda, choć z opowiadań Deana po drodze tutaj, mogła wywnioskować to sama. Powiedział o niej każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół, a zapomniał wspomnieć o tym, że ma okropny charakter. No świetnie.

\- A kto? – parsknęła kobieta z wyższością, odgarniając za siebie swoje tlenione włosy. Ta kobieta nie pasowała do wystroju tego domu.

\- Jest Michael? – spytał Winchester, a kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Ty pewnie jesteś z tej jego całej drużyny? Słyszałam, że jesteście słabi – powiedziała obojętnie, mlaskając po każdym słowie bez najmniejszego powodu. Charlie tylko pomyślała, że jej zachowanie jest żałosne, natomiast Dean zareagował bardziej dynamicznie.

\- My jesteśmy słabi? Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, paniusiu – warknął do niej, a ruda skarciła go wzrokiem i odsunęła za ramię do tyłu.

\- Więc… jest Michael?

\- Mike miał być przecież z wami – mlask. – Jeśli zgubiliście tego gnojka, to lepiej go znajdźcie, bo nie chce mi się wytaczać wam procesu i latać po komisariatach i sądach – oświadczyła zwyczajnie, zatrzaskując przed nimi drzwi.

Dean przez chwilę stał oszołomiony dziwnym zachowaniem kobiety. Poprawił lekko opadnięte włosy, które osunęły mu się na czoło i zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciółkę.

\- Słyszałaś tą sukę? – spytał bezczelnym tonem, a Charlie szybko go uciszyła. Blondyn przygryzł wargę, jak zawsze robił, gdy coś go zdenerwowało.

Wracając do domu, pomiędzy cichymi spekulacjami na temat tego, gdzie może być Michael, Charlie wciąż próbowała wypytywać Winchestera o miejsce, do którego wszedł wczorajszej nocy. Dean niewiele się odzywał, głównie przytakiwał, albo odpowiadał na jej pytania pojedynczymi słowami. Szli powoli w ciszy, dopóki ruda nie powiedziała tego jednego, kluczowego zdania, które Deana całkowicie utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że miał do czynienia z prawdziwym, pieprzonym goblinem.

\- Ej, a ten koleś próbował przejść przez ścianę? Albo nie wiem, wejść w nią? Bo ten cały Goblin z Wyoming podobno potrafił przechodzić przez ściany – powiedziała, gdy szli przez park przy, jak to sami sobie nazwali, szałcie. Szałt to stara, opuszczona lokomotywownia, gdzie on, Charlie i Sam praktycznie spędzili swoje dzieciństwo.

To jedno zdanie, które wyleciało w ust Charls pobudzonym, ale zmęczonym głosem przeważyło prawdę nad zwykłym zmyśleniem faktów. Bo przecież nie mówił jej nic o tym, że ten koleś tak się przyklejał do ściany, jakby próbował się w niej przed nim schować.

Wrócił do domu i od razu poszedł spać, a jego organizm całkowicie zignorował fakt, że przed chwilą pochłonął cały kubek mocnej kofeiny. Razem z Charlie doszli wcześniej do wniosku, że Michael zapewne jest z chłopakami w lesie; że obraził się i sobie gdzieś poszedł i już pewnie został za to opieprzony przez Bennego za straszenie ich. Właśnie, ciekawe jak tam z Bennym…

Cały weekend minął mu szybko. W piątek impreza, w sobotę kac, a w niedzielę zwykłe siedzenie na kanapie z kontrolerem w rękach i granie z Samem. Cała drużyna zapomniała o sobotnim treningu – choć Deanowi się wydawało, że specjalnie nic o tym nie wspominali – więc wszyscy spędzili dzień na jakże produktywnym nic-nie-robieniu. Sobota - mimo bólu głowy, na który żadna tabletka nie chciała pomóc – minęła mu całkiem przyjemnie. Przez większość czasu grał z Bobby’m w karty, ucząc i siebie i jego nowych trików. Później dołączył do nich Sam Nie-Lubię-Grać-W-Karty Winchester, który zaczął się przekonywać do gry dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął ogrywać średniozaawansowanego gracza Deana, a potem samego Mistrza Karty – Bobbiego. Starszy Winchester ciągle komentował swoją przegraną z niewiele młodszym bratem „Głupi i początkujący mają farta”, a wielkolud Sammy śmiał się z jego frustracji klepał go po ramieniu – niby lekko, chociaż blondyn mógłby przysiąc, że robił to z całej siły. Więc, tak, sobotę mógł zaliczyć jako najlepszy dzień na kacu.

W niedzielę wieczorem musiał grać sam ze sobą, bo do Sama przyszedł kolega – jakiś Adam. _Chucherko_ , myślał, _identyczny jak Mike_. Gdy Dean odcinał głowę wampirowi w jakiejś grze, zadzwoniła Charlie i oświadczyła mu, że wpadnie do niego bo chce pogadać. Nie ukrywał radości. Zawsze się cieszył jak miał się spotkać ze swoją rudą przyjaciółką.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Charlie była już u niego z popcornem i newsem.

\- Gilda przyjedzie za miesiąc do Kansas, bo chce się ze mną spotkać. Ta dziewczyna jest taka idealna – krzyknęła, otwierając paczkę popcornu, przy okazji rozsypując połowę jej zawartości na jasną kanapę i podłogę. Przegadali pół nocy o tym, jak bardzo ruda się cieszy, że zobaczy swój ideał na żywo i, że Dean też będzie mógł ją poznać. Dean cieszył się z jej szczęścia i oboje jak małe dziewczynki spekulowali na temat ich prawdopodobnie przyszłego związku.

I znów był poniedziałek. Kolejny dzień, którego połowę będzie musiał zmarnować w szkole. Oczywiście nauka była dla niego ważna - tym bardziej, jeśli chciał się wybrać do wymarzonego collage’u – ale kto wymyślił, żeby siedzieć w niej pół dnia? Ah… no tak. Przecież to ostatnia klasa liceum.

Blondyn wstał już o piątej. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do czterogodzinnego cyklu snu, do którego wpędziła go jeszcze niegdyś bezsenność, chyba o profilu zaawansowanym, bo zdarzały się razy, gdy nie spał całą noc a cały następny dzień był niesamowicie zmęczony, lecz wciąż nie śpiący. Wciągnął na siebie szare dresy i tą samą ciemną bluzę, co niedawno na spotkanie z Charlie (bo po co brać świeżą i czystą, skoro i tak idzie się spocić?), wsunął wygodne, sportowe buty i wyszedł z domu tak, by nikogo nie obudzić.

Na początku było mu chłodno, ale w końcu, gdy robił drugie kółko po obwodzie parku koło szałtu, jego ciało silnie się rozgrzało. Biegał spokojnie po parku, starając się skupić na czymś innym, niż swoich myślach, czyli na dźwięku szurania gumowej podeszwy jego butów o małe kamyczki, które wyznaczały drogę. Przyjemny, świeżo unoszący się zapach rosy nad parkiem dawał poczucie energii, które zbytnio wypełniło jego ciało. Zaczął biec szybciej.

_No szybko, biegnij, to i tak nie wyjdzie z twojej głowy. Będziesz mieć ten obraz na powiekach za każdym razem, gdy zamkniesz oczy._

Więc biegł, jak mu podpowiadały myśli. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Przed oczami z każdym mocnym uderzeniem buta o twardą ziemię robiło mu się ciemniej. Dech zaczął ulatywać mu z płuc, bezpowrotnie, nieosiągalnie unosząc się w powietrze. Przez chwilę mu się zdawało, że próbuje go dogonić; odzyskać. Nie zauważył nawet, jak wybiegł z parku. Nie potrafił określić, kiedy znalazł się pod Cichym Domem. Po prostu biegł.

Stał jak wryty, wgapiając się w starą posiadłość. Omijał wzrokiem okien, choć coś podpowiadało mu, żeby spojrzał w to jedno, konkretne, na drugim piętrze po środku. Westchnął ciężko, praktycznie się przy tym dusząc. Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę płotu odgradzającego porośnięty liśćmi budynek. Zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi, lekko zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Po chwili zacisnął drugą. Zastygł tak na chwilę. Wyglądał jak posąg. Nie ruszał się, nie mrugał,  mogłoby się nawet wydawać, że przestał oddychać.

Prawie niewidocznie pokręcił głową i w końcu przyłożył płasko dłoń do płotu. Stało się to, czego się spodziewał; to, czego nie chciał, by się stało. Wszystkie emocje, jakie czuł, gdy był w piątkową noc w środku tego domu powróciły, a jego umysł dusił się nimi. Przerażenie i niewiedza wypełniły go całego, a on miał nadzieję, że te uczucia zaraz z niego wypełzną; wypłyną razem z potem. Te uczucia zdecydowały się go kurczowo trzymać i, najwidoczniej, bardzo się u niego zadomowiły. Przez chwilę mu się zdawało, że jeśli odsunie rękę od tego płotu, wszystkie te zbędne – według niego – emocje ulecą i dadzą mu spokój. Ludzki umysł lubi sobie czasem pożartować.

Zabrał rękę z ogrodzenia, chowając ją szybko do głębokiej kieszeni bluzy. _Naprawdę ci się zdawało, że to ci pomoże?_ , spytał go głos, tkwiący gdzieś głęboko w środku jego głowy, szyderczo z niego drwiący. Odsunął się o krok, unosząc wzrok. _Spójrz tam. Wiesz, że chcesz_ , namawiał go. Ten głos brzmiał trochę jak… jego ojciec. Zostawił jego i Sama niecały rok po tym, jak ich matka spłonęła w pożarze, który ktoś - podobno specjalnie - podłożył w budynku, w którym pracowała. Od tamtej pory, dnia po dziesiątych urodzinach Deana, Winchesterami zajmuje się dobry przyjaciel ich ojca – Bobby. Traktuje ich jak własne dzieci, chociaż jego sposoby wychowywania jeszcze wtedy dziesięcio- i ośmiolatka potrafiły czasem być drastyczne. Na pytanie „Tata po nas wróci?” za każdym razem odpowiadał „Ja nawet nie wiem, czy on jeszcze żyje”. Przynajmniej dzięki temu wychował ich na twardych mężczyzn.

Dean postąpił tak, jak rozkazał mu głos w głowie. Spojrzał w okno na drugim piętrze – te od pomieszczenia, w którym widział tego gob… faceta. Zrobił to mimowolnie i z przerażeniem, które uszło z niego dopiero, gdy tam popatrzył. Westchnął głęboko, gdy nikogo tam nie zobaczył i odkaszlnął parę razy, zdzierając sobie zziębnięte gardło jeszcze bardziej. Jego ciało po chwili odwróciło się w drugą stronę, jednak wzrok wciąż miał w miarę granic możliwości oparty na oknie. W końcu spojrzał przed siebie – w odpowiednim momencie, prawie wszedł w ścianę – i zaczął biec. Tym razem spokojnie. Głos, który słyszał w głowie odszedł. Miał nadzieję, że na dobre.

Wrócił do domu i od razu skierował się w stronę łazienki. Zdjął z siebie lepiące się ubrania i wziął szybki prysznic, próbując zmyć z siebie do końca wszystkie emocje, których istnienie przypomniał sobie podczas dzisiejszego biegu. Ciepła woda działała teraz tak kojąco, że gdyby nie ta pieprzona bezsenność, z pewnością zasnął by pod prysznicem. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, ciesząc się chwilą, jednak nie miał zbyt wiele chwil, więc chcąc nie-chcąc wyszedł spod prysznica i szybko wytarł się ręcznikiem, wkładając na siebie flanelową, granatową koszulę w czarną kratę i zwykłe jeansy.

Poszedł w stronę kuchni, a kropelki wody z niedokładnie wytartych włosów opadały mu na czoło. Zaglądał co chwilę to do lodówki, to do szafek, aż w końcu zdecydował się na wafelek.

\- Dwie sprawy – powiedział Sam, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia z uniesionym palcem, a blondynowi się wydawało, że ten jeszcze się do końca nie obudził. – Będziesz gruby. To jest niezdrowe, zwłaszcza na śniadanie – burknął, zabierając mu praktycznie całą przekąskę. – A po drugie, mam nadzieję, że nie wycierałeś się moim ręcznikiem?

\- Sam, masz siedemnaście lat i dalej jesteś prawiczkiem. Wciąż się zastanawiasz dlaczego? – zaśmiał się niewiele starszy brat i przez chwilę się z nim siłował, starając się odebrać mu z powrotem swój batonik.

\- Co ty w ogóle gadasz! Robiłem to już setki razy!

\- Wcale nie – zaśmiał się znów Dean.

\- No dobra… Ale mam zamiar zrobić! – wytłumaczył się, wyrywając bratu w ostatnim momencie przed gryzem wafelek i wyrzucając go do kosza. – Zjedz coś normalnego – rozkazał obojętnie, wychodząc z kuchni.

Reszta poranka minęła mu zwyczakmoe. Zrobił omlet, który jego brat uznał za „prawie normalny” i Sam naciskał, by pomógł mu się jakoś ubrać, bo ktoś mu się podoba i chce się pokazać. Dean przez chwilę zrzędził, że ten zachowuje się jak panienka i, że ludzie nie lubią go za to, jak się ubiera, tylko za to, jaki ma charakter.

\- Ale to nic złego, wyglądać dobrze i mieć niesamowitą osobowość – zażartował, a w jego głosie nie było słychać żadnej pruderyjności. Po niecałych piętnastu minutach byliby już gotowi do wyjścia, gdyby tylko Sam nie szukał swoich perfum przez jeszcze jedne piętnaście minut.

   
  
---  
  
Na godzinę przed lekcjami drużyna rugby spotkała się pod monopolowym na rogu Avenue. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego w tym miejscu zawsze się spotykali. O wiele wygodniej dla każdego z nich byłoby spotkać się przy wejściu do parku obok szałtu.

\- Hasz? No ty chyba żartujesz – zaśmiał się głośno blondyn, gdy razem z Samem i Charlie doszli pod monopolowy, gdzie Ash i Cole już na nich czekali. – Ash, ty naprawdę będziesz to palić przed lekcjami?

\- Ja już nie jestem Ash.

\- To kim jesteś? – Dean nie wiedział, czy on sobie z niego żartuje, czy mówi poważnie.

\- Od dzisiaj wszyscy mi mówicie Hasz. Okay? – upewnił się, ale nikt nie zareagował. Nie było zgody, odmowy, czy nawet zwykłego skinięcia głową. – Ale jak moja mama będzie obok, to mówcie normalnie – spojrzał na swoje buty, nie wiedząc dlaczego udając smutek, a reszta zaczęła się z nim śmiać.

Charlie i młodszy Winchester poszli sobie coś kupić. W końcu nie będą siedzieć w szkole przez całe siedem lekcji głodni. Po niedługim czasie doszli do nich jeszcze Benny, Balthazar, Crowley i Gabriel, czyli ekipa była pełna. No prawie…

\- A gdzie Mike? – spytał Crowley, kopiąc po drodze jakiś kamyczek.

\- Nie ma go z wami? – spytała Charlie wychodząc na chwilę ze sklepu, bo zapomniała portfela. Od razu zerknęła na Deana. _Będą problemy…_ , pomyśleli oboje, a ruda znów weszła do sklepu.

\- Myśleliśmy, że wrócił z wami wczoraj do domu – wyjaśnił Baltazar.

Wszyscy mruczeli coś pod nosem i spoglądali po innych. Wszyscy myśleli, że inni sobie z nich żartują. Po chwili doszedł do nich Sammy z ryżowymi waflami – bo przecież on niezdrowych rzeczy nie je – kilkoma jabłkami i butelką wody. Nie będą spędzać całej godziny pod sklepem. Wyruszyli w podróż do magicznego miejsca, czyli na boisko położone pośrodku jakiegoś podwórka, niedaleko ich szkoły, które właściwie nie było w żadnym stopniu magiczne. Połowa z nich zajęła miejsce na ławce. Druga połowa musiała stać.

\- Jak się trzymasz, stary? – spytał Dean, przyglądając się Bennemu z troską.

\- Lekkie zadrapanie, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie wbiłem ten pieprzony nożyk w brzuch – zaśmiał się, upijając łyka soku Charlie.

\- Mieliście kaca? – Gabriel zmienił temat i wstał z ławki, chcąc puścić na swoje miejsce Charlie. Nie ukrywał, że mu się podobała, tak samo, jak ona nie ukrywała, że nie jest zainteresowana. On był zdołowany, a ona była lesbijką i nic nie mogli na to poradzić.

Rozmowa się kleiła, zwłaszcza Haszowi, który wziął już parę dymków swojego niezwykle działającego sposobu, na to, jak przetrwać dzień bez zbędnego denerwowania się z powodu zwykłych idiotów, z którymi musiał się w tej szkole męczyć. Godzina zleciała im naprawdę szybko i trzeba było się zbierać na lekcje.

Weszli po wysokich schodach do szkoły. Byli dziesięć minut przed czasem. Rozdzielili się i rozeszli po wielkiej szkole, której do tej pory nie znali na pamięć i poszli do swoich klas. Dean zajął miejsce sam, w ostatniej ławce. Ziewnął cicho, podpierając twarz na dłoni, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Jego prywatna reakcja łańcuchowa za każdym razem, gdy ziewa. Przymknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co wciąż nieprzerwanie cisnęło mu się na powieki za każdym razem, gdy je przymrużał. W sali był tylko on, Cole, który siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, powtarzając materiał na dzisiejszą lekcję i jeszcze kilka osób, których imion nawet nie znał. Nikt nie uznałby ich za kujonów, bo generalnie większość się ich bała, z nie do końca znanego im powodu, ale również dlatego, że oni po prostu nie byli kujonami. Mimo, że zdecydowana część osób uczęszczających do tego liceum to, najprościej mówiąc, idioci, potrafili zrozumieć, że ktoś może lubić alkohol i zdawanie do następnych klas z dobrymi ocenami.

Deanowi niesamowicie mocno zależało na tym, by zdać do wymarzonego collage’u. Jak z resztą, miał nadzieję, każdemu z nich. Już dawno zostało powiedziane, że jeśli któryś z nich nie dostanie się do szkoły, do której wybiera się każdy z nich, ich drogi szybko się rozejdą. To nie ich wybór. Tak po prostu będzie. Zawsze tak jest.

Dlatego każdy z nich tak zakuwał i starał się zbierać jak najwięcej dobrych ocen, czasem łamiąc prawo i wpisując sobie samodzielnie. Żaden z nich nie chciał się rozstawać. Drużyna to drużyna i powinna być razem, a jeśli któryś z nich by się nie dostał, oznaczałoby to, że nie starał się wystarczająco i nie specjalnie zależy mu na ekipie. Blondyn nie wyobrażał sobie, że któremukolwiek z nich mogłoby nie zależeć na drużynie. Wszystkie te małe rzeczy przeważały nad ich przyszłą znajomością. To było takie… nieprzyjemnie obślizgłe uczucie.

Otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Przeciągnął sobie palcami po twarzy i obejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł, kurwa, uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Po drugiej stronie sali siedział sobie pieprzony Michael Milligan, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Możliwe, że wrócił do domu później, niż gdy przyszli Dean i Charlie, i dobrze, że się znalazł, ale żeby, do cholery jasnej, nie dał nikomu nic znać? Kolejny idiota.

Nie miał czasu, żeby do niego podejść i zagadać, czy może raczej porządnie opieprzyć za sprawianie, że się o niego niepotrzebnie martwili, bo nagle znikąd wparował Henry. Był jednym z najbardziej wyluzowanych nauczycieli w całej szkole, ale nie pozwalał, żeby ktoś przeginał na jego zajęciach. Dean sam sobie nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, przecież musiał mieć wzorowe zachowanie i jak najlepsze oceny. Opieprzy go na przerwie. _Ta, na pewno. Zaczekaj moment_. Głos w głowie zdawał się być pobudzony i szorstki.

Po dłuższej chwili do sali lekcyjnej wparowało dwóch policjantów. Był jeszcze jeden, zerkający dyskretnie do środka przez szeroko otwarte drzwi.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał nauczyciel, podając dłoń każdemu z mężczyzn. Deanowi się wydawało, że zaraz uśnie na siedząco.

\- Szukamy niejakiego… – policjant numer jeden o całkiem długich, ciemnych włosach, które zdołał ukryć pod czapką wyjął z kieszeni małą karteczkę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Dean Winchester, obecny?

\- Obecny! – krzyknął. Szybko zrobił się niesamowicie zmęczony i senny, przez co zdawało mu się, że nauczyciel sprawdza obecność.  

\- Świetnie, pójdzie pan z nami – policjant numer dwa podszedł do niego i gwałtownie go podniósł, przyciskając do ławki i zakładając kajdanki na odgięte do tyłu ręce. Wszyscy obecni na sali, włącznie z Michaelem, przyglądali się całemu zdarzeniu z niedowierzeniem, a Dean nie miał pojęcia, co ma o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział nawet, co się dzieje.

\- Przepraszam, a o co chodzi? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie możecie ot tak sobie wyprowadzać mi ucznia z ważnych zajęć – zirytował się Henry i poruszył brwią.

\- Pański uczeń jest oskarżony o zaatakowanie człowieka na tle rozboju z użyciem broni – oświadczył zwyczajnie policjant numer jeden, a nastolatek, którego silnie trzymał za kajdanki zaczął się wyrywać i krzyczeć, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi i chce adwokata. Policjant numer dwa pomógł koledze utrzymać chłopaka w spokoju, zatrzaskując kajdanki na jego dłoniach mocniej, tak, żeby wżynały mu się w skórę.

\- Do widzenia – pożegnali się uprzejmie i porywczo pociągnęli pochylonego Deana, wyprowadzając go z sali.

\- Oby nie – odparł nauczyciel, a po całej klasie rozbiegł się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. 


	3. Wycieczka

Na komisariacie umieścili go w małym pomieszczeniu do przesłuchań. W środku było dokładnie tak, jak przedstawiają to w filmach. Po środku stół, krzesło przytwierdzone do podłogi i lustro weneckie na jednej z szerszych, ponuro-szarych ścian. Siedział tam ponad godzinę z jedną ręką przykutą kajdankami do nogi od stołu, jakby był jakimś seryjnym mordercą. Wiedział, że po drugiej stronie lustra obserwował go jakiś psychiatra. Jego zadaniem było stwierdzić po ruchach i minach Deana, jak się czuje i czy udaje, że tego nie zrobił, czy po prostu sam to wypiera. O ile w ogóle coś zrobił.

W końcu przyszedł jakiś facet. Żaden z tych, którzy byli po niego w szkole. Ten nawet nie wyglądał jak policjant. Miał na sobie luźną, niebieską bluzę i jeansy. Opadł na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu i wyciągnął ze swojej niewielkiej torby dwie małe butelki wody, po czym podał jedną blondynowi, przesuwając nią po stole. Dean spojrzał na niego z niepewnością i wolną ręką chwycił butelkę.

\-  Jestem Jacob Talley – przedstawił się promiennie. – Ale możesz mi mówić Jake. - Blondyn kiwnął głową.

\- Dean…-

\- Winchester. Wiem. I zakładam, że wiesz, czemu tu jesteś?

\- Podchwytliwe – zaśmiał się chłopak. - Nic nie zrobiłem Bennemu. To mój przyjaciel. Nie zrobiłbym mu krzywdy. Nigdy.

\- Chcesz znać pełne zeznania świadka? – odkaszlnął pytając. Dean ponownie pokiwał głową. – Zarzuca ci się-

\- Wiem, co mi się zarzuca. Chcę znać zeznania – odpowiedział spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie przerywaj mi. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego surowo. Nie był już tak miły, jak na początku. -  Jesteś oskarżony o zaatakowanie człowieka na tle rozboju z użyciem broni. Świadek zeznał, iż widział, jak wyciągałeś z kieszeni pewien scyzoryk, który podobno zawsze przy sobie nosisz i wbiłeś go w brzuch ofiary, gdy upewniłeś się, że nikt nie widzi. – Dean zdumiał się, a Jake kontynuował. – Później zauważyłeś krew na jego koszulce. Udawałeś, że nie wiesz, skąd się wzięła i opatrzyłeś go, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że nie chciałeś, by grupa z którą tam byłeś zaczęła cię podejrzewać. Powiedz, jaki miałeś cel? Jakie były twoje zamiary?

\- Nie zrobiłbym mu krzywdy – powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa.

\- Co chciałeś osiągnąć przez dźganie kolegi w brzuch?! – krzyknął, próbując sprowokować Deana.

\- Ile razy mam jeszcze kurwa powtarzać?! Nic mu nie zrobiłem! – warknął. Prowokacja się udała.

\- Aha, czyli teraz też nie masz przy sobie scyzoryka? – Blondyn milczał. – Dawaj go – rozkazał zimno Jacob. Dean po chwili cichego odwlekania sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej grubej bluzy i przyjrzał się nożykowi. Coś mu podpowiadało, że nie dostanie go już z powrotem. Niechętnie podał go Jacobowi.

\- J M D S? – Mężczyzna przeliterował wygrawerowane na uchwycie scyzoryka litery.

\- John, Mary, Dean, Sam – wytłumaczył Dean. – Inicjały.

\- Dźgnąłeś kolegę scyzorykiem, na którym jest grawer inicjałów imion twoich martwych rodziców? – zdziwił się, nieświadomie przesadzając z prowokacją. Dean spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach, co lekko przykuło uwagę psychiatry, który go obserwował. Blondyn nazwał go skurwysynem, później się nie odzywał i nie odpowiadał na pytania, nawet na niego nie patrzył. Jake zagroził mu, że jeśli nie będzie się bronić, to psychiatra sądowy zapewne szybko uzna go za winnego.

W pomieszczeniu przez jeszcze może pół godziny słychać było tylko Jacoba. Wciąż zadawał pytania, co parę minut mu grożąc, że jeśli się nie przyzna to i tak zostanie ukarany, bo tak, a Winchester wciąż siedział w ciszy, słuchając - jego zdaniem - głupoty, która wylewała się z tego mężczyzny galonami. Nie rozumiał toku myślenia tego człowieka. W końcu ktoś po niego przyszedł, jakiś policjant. Dean przez niedomknięte drzwi był w stanie usłyszeć, jak facet dostaje srogi ochrzan. I dobrze.

Po niedługiej chwili, którą chłopak spędził na obracaniu butelki wody w ręce, bo nie miał nic lepszego do roboty,  do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś inny mężczyzna i… Bobby. Od razu uścisnął dłoń swojego opiekuna i skupił uwagę na kimś kto, jak się okazało po rozmowie wstępnej, nazywa się Frank Devereaux i przesłucha go w normalnych warunkach.

\- Talley zostanie ukarany obniżeniem posady za traktowanie pana w ten sposób. To nie pierwszy taki przypadek w jego wypadku. Nie jest u nas na porządku dziennym takie zachowanie, nawet wobec podejrzanych. Wybaczą państwo jego zachowanie – poprosił, luzując trochę granatowy krawat. Deana przez chwilę zastanawiało, dlaczego ten cały Frank im o tym mówi tak otwarcie. Nie zastanawiał się długo, a do jego głowy szybko wpadło zdanie „są szczerzy, bo oczekują tego samego”. Więc był z nim całkowicie szczery.

Frank zadawał pytania, na początku proste i krótkie, na które w większości dało się odpowiedzieć tak lub nie. Bobby wszystkiemu się przyglądał, nie dając poznać swoich uczuć po kamiennej ekspresji twarzy. Potem przeszedł do trudniejszych, obserwując ruchy i zachowanie blondyna. Pytał między innymi o dokładny przebieg zdarzeń z całego wieczoru, zaczynając od wygranej meczu do powrotu do domu. Dean przez cały czas czuł się pożerany wzrokiem przez opiekuna i Franka. Przesłuchanie nie trwało długo, w odróżnieniu do poprzedniego, z którego i tak nic nie wyszło. W końcu Bobby sam zadał Deanowi pytanie, czy naprawdę to zrobił.

\- Jeśli twierdzi, że tego nie zrobił, to nie zrobił. On nie potrafi kłamać, zwłaszcza mnie. A gdyby się do tego dopuścił, sam bym go tu zaciągnął – wyznał starszy mężczyzna z pełną powagą i całkowitą szczerością. Bobby był szanowaną w tym niewielkim miasteczku osobą. Ba, należał do Rady. Frank nie miał podstaw, by mu nie wierzyć.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł psychiatra sądowy, który przez całe oba przesłuchania dokładnie obserwował Deana. Wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna w okularach chciał załatwić podstawowe sprawy, jakie do niego należały. Zadał parę pytań, których blondyn miał już na dziś cholernie dość, a było zaledwie po jedenastej.

 Po niedługiej naradzie Franka, psychiatry i jakiegoś policjanta Dean dostał oświadczenie, że może iść do domu. Dobre sobie, bez jego scyzoryka? Nie wyobrażał sobie wyjść stąd bez swojej własności. Nie chodziło o znaczenie materialne. Musiał mieć go z powrotem. I mógł się cieszyć, że jego opiekunem był tak wspaniały człowiek jak Bobby, który przeprowadził z psychiatrą i Frankiem długą rozmowę. Wyznał, że chłopak dostał ten scyzoryk od ojca na cztery dni przed wybuchem śmiertelnego pożaru w pracy jego matki. Że niecały rok później, dzień po dziesiątych urodzinach blondyna odszedł, zostawiając go pod opieką Bobbiego i zdradził, że nożyk jest naprawdę istotnym przedmiotem w życiu Deana.

\- Będę mieć na ciebie oko, młody – obiecał (zagroził?) psychiatra, oddając mu scyzoryk. Wcześniej zrobili testy, by wykryć, czy znajduje się na nim krew Bennego. Szkoda tylko, że tak długo będą musieli czekać na wyniki. _Amerykanie są przecież mądrzy, inteligentni, szybko działają. Mogliby wymyślić jakąś lepszą aparaturę do tego typu rzeczy_ , pomyśleli przelotnie chyba wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek musieli zajmować się tego rodzaju sprawami.

Podczas powrotu mini-ciężarówką Bobbiego, Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, kto mógł złożyć te fałszywe zeznania. Przez jego umysł nie mogła przelecieć żadna osoba, nikogo nie podejrzewał. Najgorszym okazało się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to musiała być jedna z osób, które były wtedy na ognisku razem z nim. Ale mógł wykluczyć ze swojego grona potencjalnych podejrzanych Charlie i całą drużynę, a byli tam tylko oni. Chyba, że ktoś ich podglądał.

I wtedy przyszło mu do głowy coś, o czym nie do końca chciał sobie zdać sprawę. To mógł być ten koleś, którego spotkał w Cichym Domu. Może ukrył się w lesie i ich obserwował, a jak usłyszał, że idą do tego domu, postanowił zrobić im kawał. I to może mogłoby się udać, gdyby rzeczywiście tak było. Jednak wszystko, co tam zobaczył wydawało się być zbyt szczere i prawdziwe. Koleś musiałby być jakimś niesamowitym aktorem, by tak dobrze udawać. W dodatku te świecące oczy…

Po chwili coś uderzyło Deana od środka. Ból, jaki poczuł był porównywalny z walnięciem młotkiem w brzuch. Przypomniał sobie słowa Jacoba z przesłuchania i próbował je jakoś przetworzyć. „Martwych rodziców”, powiedział wtedy. Oboje martwych. Nie mówił tylko o jego mamie. Chodziło mu też o… Jego ojciec jest martwy? Czyli nie wyjechał? On się po prostu… zabił? Dean przez chwilę czuł, jak wszystkie odczucia migotają w jego umyśle. Gdzieś głęboko w jego głowie zapaliła się niewielka, czerwona lampka, zwiastująca przesilenie złych emocji. Szum obił się o jego uszy i poczuł nagłe ujście wszystkich uczuć. Przerażenie, smutek, irytacja – wszystko w jednej chwili odeszło. Została mu jedynie zimna obojętność.

Gdy dojechali, blondyn zwyczajnie wysiadł z wozu, a na jego twarzy, jak zawsze, był lekki, zadziorny uśmiech. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział z czego zdał sobie sprawę. Zwłaszcza Sammy. To by go chyba zabiło. Więc się uśmiechał. W końcu jakie miał wyjście?

Do końca dnia zachowywał się jak zwykle – żartował ze wszystkiego, rozmawiał i wyglądał normalnie. Grał z Samem w planszówkę, w którą często grali, gdy byli młodsi. Nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. No, prawie. Wieczorem przyszła Charlie, by po raz kolejny zrobić Deanowi własne, prywatne przesłuchanie. Tym razem nie o Cichy Dom, a o to, dlaczego grupka policjantów zabrała go z lekcji, w dodatku zakuwając go w kajdanki i wyprowadzając jak jakiegoś zabójcę.

\- Nie wierzę, że mógłbyś zrobić coś takiego – oznajmiła, gdy Dean wszystko jej opowiedział. Pominął oczywiście wątek z martw… z ojcem. – Nie potrafiłbyś tego nawet tak zrobić.

\- Tak czyli jak?

\- Tak precyzyjnie.

\- Uważasz, że byłbym złym nożownikiem?

\- Nie chcę się nawet przekonywać na ten temat. – Zaśmiała się głośno, jeszcze bardziej rozkładając się na jego łóżku. – Na pewno tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do niego, po czym wyjęła ze swojego niewielkiego, skórzanego plecaka początkowo dwie puszki Jacka Danielsa z colą.

I tak siedzieli. Popijali whisky rozmawiając na te bardziej i te mniej powszechne tematy. Później bawili się w Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona, odrzucając wszystkie niemożliwe sugestie tego, kto mógł to zrobić. Kto mógł zrobić taką krzywdę Bennemu, a potem wrobić w to jego. Z grona potencjalnych podejrzanych Dean znów wykluczył wszystkich, co zaczęło już mieszać mu w głowie, a Charlie zastanowiła się nad jednym nazwiskiem, o którym zapomniał wspomnieć blondyn. Starała się go słuchać, zwracać uwagę na słowa. Na ich sens i przesłanie, jakie każde zdanie za sobą niosło. Jednak te krótkie imię wyryło się w jej umyśle, nie chcąc dać upustu, nim komuś o tym nie powie. A tym kimś mógł być tylko i wyłącznie jej przyjaciel.

\- Dean… - zaczęła. To już drugi raz, gdy musiała mu coś uświadomić, bo sam się nie domyślił. Choć właściwie sama nie była pewna tego, co miała zamiar powiedzieć. – Nie, żebym wyciągała pochopne wnioski czy coś, ale Benny i Mike mieli małą sprzeczkę. Michael zniknął, a tu nagle Benny krwawi i nie wiadomo, co się dzieje. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Nie, żebym wyciągał pochopne wnioski, ale ty też miałaś wczoraj małą sprzeczkę z Michaelem. Masz szczęście, że dobrze cię znam i wiem, że nie mogłabyś go tak sobie wkręcić w coś takiego, ale nie można nasuwać takich wniosków, jeśli nie ma się pewności.

\- Ale ja nie mówię, że jestem na sto procent przekonana, że tak jest. Ja tylko kombinuję, a jego nie mogę wykluczyć z grona podejrzanych.

\- Mike to chudzielec. Chucherko. Wiele by przeciw Bennemu nie zdziałał. Mi się wydaje, że Benny drasnął się gdzieś, tak, jak mówił. Chłopaczyna nic nie pamięta, tak się upił. Może mieć przez to teraz problemy. – Dean pokręcił głową. – Ktoś się pewnie naoglądał filmów kryminalnych, teraz bawi się w anonimowego świadka i tyle.

Na chwilę umilkli, a Dean chwycił długiego, czerwonego żelka, które przyniosła ze sobą Charlie. Wolno go przeżuwał, rozglądając się po swoim przyciemnionym pokoju.

\- Zostajesz na noc. Już trochę za późno, żebyś wlokła się sama do domu – oznajmił, jak zerknął na zegarek. Była już prawie druga.

\- Dean, mieszkam dom obok. O tam, widzisz? – wskazała przez okno na bok błękitnego domu z rozbawionym zrezygnowaniem. – Ale okay, zostanę.

Charlie przebrała się w przymałą już koszulkę Deana z logiem jego, niegdyś jeszcze, ulubionego zespołu i ułożyła się wygodnie, pozwalając mu się objąć. Miała na tyle szczęścia, że znalazła przyjaciela, który rozumie jej orientację, nie próbując jej mimo wszystko zmienić, jak było z kilkoma poprzednimi. Blondyn nawet nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Ich stosunki między sobą były niespotykane - coś pomiędzy brat i siostra, a stare małżeństwo. Idealnie. Pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło i otulił kołdrą. W tą noc było całkiem chłodno.

Ruda obudziła się o wiele wcześniej od Deana. Zdążyła wziąć prysznic i razem z Bobbym przygotować chłopakom śniadanie. Miała z nim bardzo dobre kontakty. Gdyby kiedyś wszystko pomiędzy jej opiekunką i opiekunem Winchesterów poszło dobrze, teraz może byliby szczęśliwą rodziną. Jednak Jody znów dała się zwieść fałszywej nadziei, jaką lubił robić jej były mąż, którego wciąż chcąc-niechcąc darzyła uczuciem. Bobby nigdy nie pojął, dlaczego dawała się manipulować temu człowiekowi. Miał jedynie kilka teorii.

Nie mieli dziś szkoły. Rada Miasteczka zdecydowała, że rokrocznie, raz w miesiącu będą organizować wycieczki dla młodzieży i studentów. Właśnie dziś, w ten promienny wtorek był jeden z tych dni. Charlie wybierała się na tę wycieczkę  i wyszła jeszcze za nim Dean wstał. Lubiła paranormalne i nadnaturalne tematy, a wycieczka nosiła tytuł „Nie z tego świata”. Miała na celu wprowadzić ochotników w świat miejscowych legend i mitów. Nawiedzone miejsca, duchy i UFO chyba od zawsze były jej konikiem.

Dean wolał zostać w domu, robiąc coś tak produktywnego jak… zwykłe nic. Leżał na dużym łóżku, patrząc to na swoje puchary i medale w gablocie naprzeciw, to na plakaty ulubionych zespołów wiszące nad biurkiem. Bobby, jako wieloletni członek Rady Miasteczka miał wystarczająco pieniędzy, by zapewnić chłopcom życie w dobytku. Nie rozpieszczał ich, ale mieli nawet więcej, niż potrzebowali. W domu rodzinnym, jeszcze za życia jego matki, jego rodzice nie mogli sobie pozwolić na wiele przyjemności. Chłopcy często nie dostawali tego co chcieli, bo zwyczajnie Johna i Mary nie było na to stać. Początkowo, gdy byli dziećmi mieli im to za złe. Teraz rozumieją, że mimo niewygód rodzice dobrze ich wychowywali. Przynajmniej nie wyrośli na materialistycznych dupków, rządnych „więcej niż więcej”.

Przyglądał się całemu swojemu pokojowi. Biurko z ciemnego drewna, obok siatkowy kosz na śmieci, potem szafka na bieliznę, zaraz nad nią półki z trofeami… Często mówił Bobbiemu, że docenia to, co dla nich robi, ale same słowa nie oddawały jego wdzięczności.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę regału obok łóżka, sięgając po piłkę do rugby. _Tę_ piłkę. Z autografem Connera Smitha – gracza Kansas City Blues – jego idola, grającego w jego ulubionej, miejscowej drużynie. Podrzucał ją, myśląc o wczorajszych słowach Charlie, które paplała już chyba przez sen. Gilda ma przyjechać do niej o wiele szybciej, niż planowała poprzednio. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale on sam nie mógł się doczekać aż ją pozna. Ruda wydawała się być niesamowicie podniecona faktem, że jej potencjalna przyszła dziewczyna może ją odwiedzić. Że mogą się spotkać, w dodatku tak szybko.

Rozmyślania blondyna przerwał dzwonek jego telefonu. Heat Of The Moment rozebrzmiało głośno w pokoju. Dean odebrał po dłuższej chwili śpiewania i energicznego ruszania rękami i głową do rytmu. Tak. Ruszania. Bo raczej nie można było nazwać tego tańcem. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie, odbierając.

\- No hejka, Dean! Słuchaj, nie wiesz może, czy twój braciszek ma jakąś dziewiczo- albo dziko-różową bluzeczkę? Bo pilnie potrzebuję – powiedział głośno Gabriel, przekrzykując szum, chyba tworzony przez jakichś ludzi.

\- Dwa pytanka – powiedział zdziwiony blondyn, przymrużając oczy. – Dlaczego uważasz, że Sam miałby mieć coś takiego?

\- A to już nie twoja sprawa – parsknął radośnie.

\- No dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeszcze jedno: na jaką cholerę ci różowa koszulka?

\- Ej, ej. Nie koszulka, tylko bluzeczka – poprawił go. – Taka obcisła, najlepiej w serek.

\- Dean, powiedz mu coś – usłyszał z słuchawki Winchester.

\- Crowley?

\- A kto? On mnie ciągnie na jakąś paradę gejów – jęknął chłopak do telefonu kolegi.

\- Gabe, czemu idziesz na paradę gejów? – spytał, robiąc dziwną minę. – Przecież nie jesteś gejem.

\- Ale mógłbym być. A gdybym był, to chciałbym, żeby mnie wspierali.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd – stęknął Crowley, przedłużając każde słowo.

\- Nie jęcz. Już takie parady są lepsze, niż jakieś durne zwiedzanie niby-nawiedzonych miejsc – zaśmiał się. Cholera, on od zawsze był jakiś zbyt wesoły.

\- Ale będzie wyzwanie.

\- Ciekawe jakie?

\- Podobno w każdym z tych miejsc będzie jakieś zadanie. W Cichym Domu też. Dean tam ostatnio był i mówił przecież, że nic tam nie było, więc chciałem się podjąć tego wyzwania – mruknął Crowley, po chwili znów zrzędząc, bo Gabe kazał mu ubrać tęczowy, błyszczący szal. Blondyn słuchał ich rozmowy, chociaż żałował, że nie rozłączył się chwilę temu. Teraz musiał wyobrazić sobie Crowleya w tęczowym szaliku.

\- Rada Miasteczka się zgodziła, żeby ktoś tam wchodził? – zdziwił się. – Przecież mówiliście, że sprawa jest dalej nierozwiązana, a tam śmierdzi i-

\- Nie ubiorę żadnego szalika! Zabieraj to! – krzyknął poirytowany Crowley, przerywając Deanowi.

\- Nie myślałeś o zgodzie, gdy tam wchodziłeś. Przewodnicy wycieczki zapewne też o tym nie myślą. Ważne, żeby był rozgłos i atrakcje – odpowiedział poważnie Gabe, wciąż podtykając koledze szal. Dean sprostował, że ani on, ani Sam nie mają żadnej różowej bluzki. Gabriel znów go poprawił tym swoim impertynenckim tonem: – „Bluzeczki! Nie bluzki”. Tym zakończyli rozmowę.

Podrzucał piłkę i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Gabriel pomyślał, że Sam w ogóle miałby mieć coś takiego, jak różowa koszul… uhm, bluzeczka. I o co mu chodziło z tym „to już nie twoja sprawa”. Sammy nie specjalnie przepadał za różem. Zwłaszcza dziewiczym, czy tam dzikim. Chyba, że było coś, o czym Dean nie wiedział…

Zastanawiał się tak nad tą – jak uważał – głupotą, dopóki go coś w końcu nie naszło. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka, włożył czarną, sportową kurtkę i wyleciał z domu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia na pytanie Bobbiego gdzie on tak pędzi.


	4. Matnia

No i biegł, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego. Na skrzyżowaniu Longdale i Maurer praktycznie uderzył całym ciałem w auto, odbijając się od zimnej, brudnej maski. Mimo wszystko się nie zatrzymywał. Za plecami słyszał wyzwiska i obelgi starego faceta - kierowcy czerwonego Forda Focusa, na którego wpadł Dean. Mimo, że szanował starszych ludzi, teraz wystawił za siebie środkowy palec. W odpowiedzi ledwo usłyszał jeszcze kilka niecenzuralnych słów, na które, gdyby tylko miał czas, zwróciłby uwagę.

W jego głowie migotała tylko tabliczka - podobna do tych w barach – z wielkim, ostrym, czerwonym napisem: SZYBCIEJ. Nogi powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa, uginając się zbyt mocno przy każdym stąpnięciu. Strzępione zimnym powietrzem gardło drapało jak papier ścierny z każdym głębokim wdechem. Przebiegł obok szałtu, zgrabnie przeskakując całkiem wysokie ogrodzenie wokół parku. Znów poczuł zgrzytające szuranie pod butami i chłód, obijający się o przestrzeń w jego zbyt cienkiej jak na taką pogodę bluzie.

Mroźne powietrze zaczęło go przyduszać, wypełniając jego płuca i zastępując tlen. Mimo słowa „szybciej” wciąż tłukącym się o jego czaszkę, on zaczął zwalniać. Kontury jego pola widzenia przyciemniały się coraz bardziej. Opadł całym ciężarem na bijącą chłodem ziemię, ciężko dysząc, co wcale nie przyniosło ulgi, a jedynie jeszcze mocniej bolące gardło. Przed oczami zrobiło się już całkowicie ciemno, lecz wciąż był przytomny. Na chwilę zapomniał, dlaczego biegł.

Leżał na ziemi, przemęczony i obolały po wcześniejszym zderzeniu z samochodem. Uświadomił sobie, że nie zapomniał; zwyczajnie nie wiedział. Nie wiedział dlaczego chciał być tam pierwszy. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miał potrzebę pomocy komuś, kogo nie znał. Komuś, kto się go bał, z resztą z ogromną wzajemnością. Po prostu czuł, że musi. Dlatego gdy tylko usłyszał kroki, śmiechy, rozmowy i przeformowany przez mini-megafon głos, najpewniej przewodnika, zebrał się z ziemi jak najszybciej potrafił.

Wybiegając kulawo z parku skręcił w lewą stronę. W tą, w którą powinien skręcić, by jak najszybciej się tam dostać. Ale oni już tam byli. Odbił więc, przebiegając na drugą stronę. Zasłonił twarz kapturem jak najbardziej się dało. Drgawki przeszły całe jego ciało, gdy w grupie uczestników wycieczki dojrzał rzucające się w oczy, rude loki Charlie. Nie wiedział, czy to z zimna, czy po prostu się bał, że ta go zobaczy, rozpozna, a potem znów będzie zadawać pytania, na które wciąż nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Gdy był jeszcze kawałek od Cichego Domu, cała wycieczkowa gromada już pod nim stała. Mógł usłyszeć, jak ktoś się tam wydziera, zadając co chwilę pytania zbyt donośnym, dobrze znanym mu głosem. To chyba był… Sammy? Albo Cole. Nie był pewny. Mają całkiem podobne głosy. Jednak dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to któryś z nich.

Na jego szczęście z niewiadomych powodów ten stary, spróchniały dom był trochę oddalony od reszty budynków na Avenue. Obiegł go dookoła, udając najzwyklejszego biegacza: nie biegnąc teraz zbyt szybko i unikając wzroku jakichkolwiek ludzi. Stanął za nim, gdy miał pewność, że każdy z nich stracił go z pola widzenia. Przyjrzał się ogrodzeniu posiadłości. Początkowo przyłożył do niego płasko dłoń, po chwili chwytając jednego pręta. Nic. Wszystko było w porządku. Nie czuł już złych emocji, a przez jego umysł nie przeszła żadna zła myśl. Do czasu…

Po przeskoczeniu płotu od razu popędził do tylnych, śnieżnobiałych drzwi, wyraźnie wyróżniających się w wyblakłym szarobiałym domu. Złapał za klamkę. Zamknięte. _Cholera_ , przemknęło przez jego myśl. Odstąpił parę kroków do tyłu, starając się nie zdeptać żadnej leżącej na ziemi gałązki. Mogłaby się złamać, wydać jakiś dźwięk, który poprowadziłby tu jakiegoś śmiałka, chcącego sprawdzić, co kryje się za tajemniczym Cichym Białym Domem. We wszystkich oknach były gęsto rozciągnięte kraty. Nie było szans, by przez nie przeszedł. Warknął coś pod nosem. Był wyczerpany z jakiejkolwiek energii, a na mecie okazało się, że to wszystko było bez sensu. Niepotrzebne. Przecież Dean nawet nie wiedział, czy ten gobl… facet tam jeszcze jest. Minęły już w końcu cztery dni.

I wtedy zauważył coś, co mogło być potencjalną opcją dostania się do środka. Chyba najgorsza ze wszystkich możliwości stała przed nim otworem, prowokując go. Niska szyba w ścianie, zbita i lekko uchylona. Z pewnością prowadzi do piwnicy. Podszedł, niepewnie się nad nią pochylając. Nieprzyjemną woń było czuć nawet, gdy zachował odpowiedni dystans. Chociaż, jaki dystans może być odpowiedni, gdy pochylasz się nad piwnicznym szybem domu, w którym zamordowano rodzinę? Prawdopodobnie żaden.

Uchylił szybę, która oderwała się i spoczywała teraz w jego ręce. I dopiero w tym momencie pojął, że to, co poczuł wcześniej, do tego można było porównać zapachem wanilii i fiołków. Mimo, że określało się tę woń jako zgniliznę, rozkład czy coś, co mogło nosić chemiczną nazwę, to był po prostu odór śmierci. Przez jego umysł przeleciała krótka myśl, że to może tu zginęli ci ludzie.

Wsunął nogi w wejście, zaraz tego żałując; wydawało mu się, że utknął. Udało mu się jednak dostać do środka, po chwili prób i walczenia ze swoim szerokim ciałem. Nabrał łapczywie tlenu i obluzował palce, spadając nisko na podłogę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym jedynie przez strumień światła dziennego. Nie widział wiele. Stare, oblepione pleśnią meble dostrzegł jako pierwsze. Z pewnością nie należały do poprzednich właścicieli. Ani poprzednich-poprzednich. Były zbyt ozdobne i piękne, jak na ten wiek. Zbyt zakurzone i delikatne. Wyglądały na nieużywane od naprawdę długiego czasu. Zabawki zrobione ze słomy i wełny, zniszczone i rozrzucone po całym, smutnym pomieszczeniu. Haust świeżego powietrza w końcu opuścił jego płuca. Postawił pierwszy krok dopiero, gdy obrzydliwa woń zaczęła zatruwać jego płuca. Ruszył w stronę wejścia do domu. Przynajmniej tak myślał. Po drodze zdeptał nieżywego oposa. Świetnie...

Nie trafił do wyjścia, a do niezbyt szerokiego holu w kształcie litery L. Przyjrzał się kilku wejściom. Białe i czarne drzwi. Dwie możliwości, które mogły za sobą kryć coś strasznego. Po chwili przypominania sobie pierwszego odcinka ulubionego serialu jego i Charlie, pewnie postawił stopę w kierunku jednych z nich.

\- Sherlock pewnie wybrałby białe –szepnął do siebie pod nosem i zaraz je otworzył. Spodziewał się wiele; chyba nawet wszystko, co może pojąć ludzki mózg. Martwe zwierzęta, stada pająków, zwłoki. Bo czego innego mógł się spodziewać w tym domu?

Ale to… nie przeszło nawet przez jego myśl. Wszystko było zamazane i ledwo widoczne, jakby mimo ciemności w pokoju była mgła. Pełno płacht wiszących na ścianach w różne wzory – pentagramy czy odwrócone krzyże. Zaraz nad nimi szeroka ława z kamienia i drewna. Świece. Dwie ludzkie czaszki. Dziwne obrazy, ilustrujące kobiety, mężczyzn i coś, czego nie potrafił określić. Czarne pióra. Brudno-złota, ozdobna misa tuż obok dziurawej, miedzianej wazy, wypełnionej… puchatymi ogonami? I w końcu najgorsze. Kumulacja wszystkiego, co zdążył tam dojrzeć: trzy wypchane głowy kozła, zawieszone na ścianach z każdej strony.

Szybko zamknął drzwi, podchodząc do tych drugich, do czarnych. Przeklinał się pod nosem za to, że tu przyszedł. Bo niby na jaką cholerę? Po co miał czuć ten smród i widzieć te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, na które nie miał żadnego wyjaśnienia? I dlaczego miał pomagać jakiemuś facetowi, którego nie znał? Którego już najprawdopodobniej tu nie było? Ale skoro już tu był, czuł ten paskudny odór i widział to wszystko, co przypominało o tragediach, które się tu wydarzyły, musiał iść dalej.

Chwycił za klamkę czarnych drzwi, ciągnąc ją i pchając na zmianę. Nic. Zamknięte. Przeklął pod nosem, po czym rzucił się na nie całym ciężarem. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I nic… Kiedy stracił już nadzieję, że uda mu się stąd wydostać tym wyjściem, uderzył w nie ostatni raz, już z mniejszą uporczywością i siłą. I się udało. Złamał niezbyt grubą, gipsową ściankę, upadając razem z nią na podłogę. Leżał obolały po wielu dzisiejszych zderzeniach w kawałkach białego, cienkiego cementu, który jeszcze przed chwilą ukrywał wejście do piwnicy. Wstał, otrzepał się z białego prochu i brudu, i próbował się zorientować, w jakim miejscu domu się znajduje. Ale w dzień wszystko tu wyglądało inaczej. Zapewne gdyby nie schody, nie wiedziałby, gdzie jest.

Znów usłyszał głos przewodnika, mówiący coś o nagrodzie. Czyli prawdopodobnie zaraz ktoś tu wejdzie. Ruszył w stronę schodów z powrotem kładąc się na podłodze, tak, by nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć przez wielkie okno tuż za nim. Doczołgał się do schodów, po chwili ryzykownie wyciągając głowę w górę. Wyglądał trochę, jak hipopotam wynurzający się z wody. Dojrzał przerośniętego Sama, machającego rękami jakby odganiał muchy. Zgłaszał się do wejścia do środka. Gdy dwa dni temu grali razem w gry Dean opowiadał mu o pobycie w tym domu. I oczywiście, jak wszystkim z wyjątkiem Charls, powiedział mu, że nikogo tu nie było. Bo po co miał mówić prawdę? Nie chciał obarczać – czy może intrygować – bliskich wiedzą, że mieli rację mówiąc, że ktoś tutaj jest.

Czołgał się po schodach, a pod naciskiem jego umięśnionej ręki lekko załamał się jeden, zmurszały stopień, wydając przerażający, głośny dźwięk. Mimo, że to on go wydał, ze strachu przeszły go ciarki. Doczłapał na górę, gdy przewodnik mówił o rzeczach, których można się spodziewać w środku Cichego Domu. Dean zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał zdeformowany głos, mówiący między innymi coś o duchach, trollach czy zniekształconych człekokształtnych postaciach, poczętych w Czarnobylu po wybuchu reaktora, które zamieszkały w tym domu po ucieczce ze skażonej Prypeci.

\- Jak niby te „zniekształcone człekokształtne istoty” miały by się znaleźć w Lawrence, akurat w tym domu – prychnął. – Co za głupota.

 _Ale w goblina uwierzyłeś_ , zaśmiała się jego podświadomość.

Gdy był już na górze jedynie milimetry dzieliły go od drzwi pokoju, w którym spotkał tego mężczyznę ostatnim razem. Znów poczuł nagły napływ emocji. Ale już nie tych złych i nieprzyjemnych. Nie strachu. Ani przerażenia. Czuł niepewność, potrzebę pomocy, skalaną intrygę, na którą nic nie mógł poradzić. Złożył rękę w pięść i zapukał parę razy. Nie wiedział, czy go tam nie ma, czy zwyczajnie nie chciał otworzyć. Starał się wypierać myśl, że satanistyczny, piwniczny ołtarzyk należał do niego. Że to on jest tym psycholem, i to bardziej popieprzonym, niż wszyscy myśleli.

Przymknął na chwile oczy, spojrzał na drzwi, wciąż uporczywie pukając i zastanowił się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie chciał z powrotem przechodzić przez tę dziwną piwnicę i przedzierać się przez to wąskie okienko. Ale też nie mógł wyjść frontowymi drzwiami. Nie specjalnie marzyło mu się przeczekiwanie tutaj aż grupa odejdzie. Zwłaszcza chowanie się w którymś z pomieszczeń w razie, gdyby ktoś tu wszedł. Przekonał się już, że tutaj, w tym domu może być wszystko. Każdy najstraszniejszy koszmar. Już parę ich poznał. Krew, facet ze świecącymi oczyma, satanistyczny ołtarz. Zapewne są tu nawet zwłoki tych ludzi. I, cholera, musiało mu to przyjść do głowy akurat teraz.

Odwrócił się bezradnie, gotowy do wyjścia głównymi drzwiami. Gdyby ktoś zadawał pytania, co tutaj, coś by wymyślił. Może, że słyszał o wycieczce i chciał kogoś wystraszyć? Coś na pewno by wykombinował. Ale to, co zobaczył całkowicie go zmroziło. W bezruchu patrzył na mężczyznę, stojącego parę metrów dalej od niego. Facet przyglądał mu się z ostrożnością. Przypominał dzikiego, afrykańskiego kota, obserwującego z dokładnością każdy ruch swojego śmiertelnego wroga. Ale w odróżnieniu od drapieżnika, nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaatakować. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Dean mógł mu się teraz naprawdę przyjrzeć. To, jak widział go parę dni temu było wierzchem góry lodowej. Teraz widział wszystko, dokładnie i przenikająco. Mężczyznę okrywały jedynie rozpięta, cienka koszula i luźno wiszące porwane jeansy. Blada, zniszczona skóra. „Gęsia skórka” z zimna. Wystające kości. Specjalnie widoczne dolne żebra i obojczyki. Ciało pokryte bliznami, strupami i świeżymi, wciąż krwawiącymi ranami. Chude ręce i palce. Gołe, poranione stopy. Długa, posiniaczona szyja. Wyraźnie malujący się zarys szczęki. Kilkudniowy, ostry zarost. Pełne usta. Ciemne brwi i przydługie włosy. I oczy, niebieskie jak letnie niebo podczas zachodzącego słońca, pełne bólu i przerażenia, śledzące każdy jego ruch.

Blondyn usłyszał skrzypienie otwierania starej bramy wejściowej domu. Ktoś tu idzie. Zrobił gwałtowny ruch w stronę tego kolesia. Był przekonany, że osobą, która za chwilę tu wejdzie będzie jego brat. A Sam nie mógł go zobaczyć. Nie mógł też zobaczyć tego gościa. Mógłby być zły na Deana za kłamstwo. Mógłby zadawać mu niekończące się pytania. Ale mężczyzna uciekł do pokoju obok, zostawiając za sobą Deana i powiew niezbyt przyjemnie pachnącego powietrza.

Winchester ruszył za nim. W pomieszczeniu, po samym jego środku znajdowało się ogromne łoże, oprawione w czarną skórę z baldachimem i zakrwawioną, aksamitną pościelą. Ta rodzina z pewnością nie zaliczała się do państwowych niższości. W oczy od razu rzucał się wystrój całego domu – wyrafinowany, angielski, z klasą, drogi. Innymi słowy, czyste przeciwieństwo nowobogactwa, jak i szlachetności. Coś do tej pory nieokreślonego.

Gdy był już w środku, ujrzał zamykające się, wyblakło-żółte drzwi. Podszedł do nich, opuścił głowę i zapukał parę razy.

\- Otwórz. Musisz otworzyć. Zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie. – Podniósł głowę, przyglądając się kątom drzwi, za którymi ukrył się mężczyzna. – Jeśli mnie znajdą, to ciebie też – ostrzegł. – Zaufaj mi. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Cisza obijała się o jego uszy, gdy robił miny przyglądając się drzwiom. Spojrzał na swoje buty i znów zaczął przekonywać tego kolesia do otwarcia drzwi. Parę razy zapukał, kilka razy przeklął, trochę prosił. Wszystko tak bardzo nie w jego stylu. Mówił do niego przez dzielącą ich warstwę, dopóki nie usłyszał otwieranych na dole drzwi, śmiechów i głosu Sama, żartującego sobie ze wszystkimi. To on tu wszedł. Jego brzmienie słychać było o wiele wyraźniej, niż innych.

\- Cholera, stary! Musisz mnie wpuścić! Możemy mieć srogo przechlapane jak nas znajdą! Otwórz no! Nic ci nie zrobię, serio – wyszeptał w końcu, pospiesznie, jednym tchem; po cichu, tak by tylko ten facet mógł go usłyszeć. Obrócił się za siebie, spoglądając przez niedomknięte drzwi. Przez szparę widok był ograniczony. Widział balustradę, schody, drzwi wejściowe i Sama, rozglądającego się po domu. Wydawać się mogło, że długowłosy ruszył w stronę kuchni, o ile dobrze zapamiętał Dean. To była ich szansa. I chyba nie tylko on to zrozumiał.

Odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał przekręcany w drzwiach zamek. Przyglądnął się drzwiom, po chwili kładąc rękę na klamce. Denerwował się i stresował. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Przerażenie stało się nieodłączną częścią jego osoby, gdy był w tym domu. Otworzył w końcu drzwi, powoli i delikatnie, by ten gość zaraz nie zaczął się wydzierać, jak wtedy, gdy był tu ostatnio. Przez szczelinę dzielącą próg od wejścia nie zobaczył go. W zamian w jego oczy rzuciło się lustro srebrnym, staromodnym obramieniu, pochlapane kroplami już dawno zaschniętej krwi. Pchnął drzwi, by uzyskać lepsze pole widzenia. I wtedy znów go zobaczył. Niepewnie wszedł powoli do środka niewielkiego pomieszczenia, jakim ewidentnie była łazienka. Mężczyzna stał po środku pokoju, znów mu się przypatrując.

\- Musimy teraz być cicho, okay? – brunet powoli przytaknął. – Nie chcemy, żeby spotkało nas coś złego, prawda?

\- Nie, nie chcemy – powiedział nieswojo lekko zgarbiony facet, kręcąc powoli głową. Dean był pod wrażeniem jego głosu. Męski i niski, zdecydowanie niepasujący do jego wychudzonej postury.

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Castiel.

\- Castiel – powtórzył blondyn, robiąc dumną minę. – Pierwszy raz słyszę o takim imieniu. Ja jestem Dean.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Dean.

\- Świetnie. A teraz będziemy cicho, dopóki źli ludzie sobie nie pójdą, dobra? – Castiel przytaknął zestresowany.

Winchester poczuł się dziwnie z faktem, że swojego młodszego brata określił mianem „złych ludzi”. Ale cóż, chyba nie miał wyjścia. Zamknął łazienkowe drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać, czy przypadkiem jego braciszkowi nie zachce się zwiedzania całego domu. Chociaż, po co miałby to właściwie robić? Pewnie teraz wygłupia się przed oknem. Tak czy inaczej, nie ważne, gdzie w tym domu pójdzie. I tak dostanie nagrodę.

Ale przecież nic ostatnio nie idzie z domysłami Deana. Usłyszał, jak Sam wchodzi po schodach. Wydawały te charakterystyczne skrzypienie, którego już miał dosyć. Brunet zaczął panikować, że ten zaraz tu przyjdzie. Majaczył, że źli ludzie zrobią mu krzywdę. Że się boi i nie chce umierać. Deanowi wydawało się, że gdy ten koleś mówił o umieraniu, w zdanie wplątał słowo ‘znów’. Nie chcę _znów_ umierać. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad kolejnym dziwactwem.

\- Ćśśś – przycisnął cały spód dłoni do jego ust, drugą ręką chwytając za kark, żeby uścisk był silniejszy i tłumił każdy dźwięk, jaki ten by z siebie wydał.  Przeszedł pod ścianę, prowadząc go ze sobą. Drzwi otwierały się przecinając pomieszczenie od lewej strony, więc poszli w prawą.

Całe szczęście, że Dean akurat teraz się na to zdecydował. Jego brat wielkolud właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia z łożem, które blondyn przyjął jako pokój zamordowanych rodziców. Słyszał stąpanie jego trampków na lakierowanej podłodze. Co chwilę chwytał coś w rękę, a potem odstawiał na miejsce. Kręcił się po pomieszczeniu, w końcu przyjmując kierunek blado-żółtych drzwi. Blondyn wiedział, że Sam idzie ku nim. Czuł się, jakby był aktorem, odgrywającym właśnie scenę w horrorze. Wszystko było tak surrealistyczne i przerażające. Tylko, że wszystko było nie tak. On z bratem powinni się chować w tej łazience, a tajemnicza osoba, uznawana przez widzów za goblina powinna iść ku nim. Tymczasem wszystko było na odwrót.

Zobaczył otwierane drzwi i zaczął się zastanawiać i żałować, że nie zamknął ich na zamek. Przyłożył sobie palec do ust, wytrzeszczając oczy na bruneta, stojącego zdecydowanie za blisko. Ale tak miało właśnie być. Sam zasłoni ich drzwiami. Nawet ich nie zauważy. Oby tylko nie zapuszczał się w głąb łazienki. Dean wyraźnie czuł nieprzyjemny zapach brudu od swojego towarzysza, jednak musieli być zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie, by wszystko uszło płazem. Blondyn był przerażony wizją, że jego brat zaraz może zauważyć go z tym mężczyzną. Pocił się, a jego twarz mimo chłodu była rozpalona do czerwoności. Zdecydowanie będzie potem przeziębiony.

Sam westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zamykając drzwi. Blondyn przeczekał chwilę aż ten wyjdzie i nabrał głęboki haust śmierdzącego powietrza. Znał to charakterystyczne westchnięcie. Melancholijne i współczujące. Typowe dla jego brata nawet, gdy oglądali razem serial, w którym umiera chyba każda postać, a Sammy wciąż wzdycha.

Dean odsunął od siebie mężczyznę, znów na niego spoglądając.

\- Trzeba się zająć twoimi ranami. – Zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. – Co ci się stało w stopy?

\- Tutaj jest dużo szkła – powiedział bez żadnego tonu, patrząc na lustro.

\- Nie masz butów? – spytał, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Okradziono mnie – oznajmił, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Masz tu wodę? – Podszedł do wanny, odkręcając kurek. Lodowata ciecz natychmiast wypłynęła z kranu. – Masz – odpowiedział sobie na pytanie.

Blondyn namoczył kilka znalezionych w szafkach szmatek i rozkazał usiąść brunetowi na krańcu porcelanowej wanny. Na podłodze przy nim leżało jeszcze kilka gaz, chusteczek, dwa bandaże i parę plastrów. Przez cały czas starał się ukrywać lęk i niepokój. Mimo, że ten brunet nie wyglądał na psychopatycznego mordercę, w każdym momencie mógł jednak udowodnić, że nim jest. Chyba nie każdego psychola da się rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka.  

\- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał łamiącym się z przerażenia głosem. Odkaszlnął, starając się powrócić do normalnej tonacji. Przecierał kawałkiem mokrego, białego materiału brudne, zakrwawione okolice żeber mężczyzny.

\- Chyba mieszkam. – Brunet patrzył z niezrozumieniem na to, co robi Dean. Gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł na swoim ciele mokrą szmatkę, wzdrygnął się z zimna.

\- Dlaczego tu? Znasz historię tego domu?

\- Historię?

\- Czyli nie znasz – powiedział, naklejając plastry na oczyszczone już skaleczenia. Zdecydował nic mu nie mówić. Jeśli faktycznie tu mieszka, ta historia może go przerazić. – Trzymaj. – Winchester podał mu szmatkę i powiedział, co ma zrobić. Brunet przemył nią stopy, które Dean zaraz zabandażował.

\- Więc, Castiel. Opowiedz mi swoją historię.

 

 


	5. Już pamiętam

Idąc przez Spring Alley zauważył, że dzisiejszy dzień był chłodniejszy i bardziej ponury od ostatnich. Przygnębiająco szare kłęby chmur na wyblakłym niebie świdrowały i skłaniały do refleksji. Gorąca pizza parzył jego dłoń, a on mógł myśleć tylko o rozmowie z Castielem. Dean z ich dotychczasowej rozmowy wywnioskował tyle, że koleś ma z pewnością amnezję. Jego pamięć najdalej sięga do siódmego lutego tego roku. Do omdlenia. Brunet powiedział, że z tego dnia pamięta tylko, jak się obudził, pokryty krwią i brudem. „Zrobiłem co musiałem”  oświadczył wtedy. „Podniosłem się i poszedłem przed siebie. W ten sposób trafiłem tutaj”.

Dean na to wspomnienie pokręcił głową, skręcając właśnie w kolejną uliczkę. To wszystko wydawało mu się tak szemrane i nierealne, że każdy drgający ostrzegawczo impuls intuicji przekonywał go, by nie wierzył temu całemu Castielowi (O ile to w ogóle jego prawdziwe imię). Ale Dean nauczył się już nie musieć ufać swojej intuicji w absolutnie każdym przypadku. Szczególnie w tym. W niebieskich - a jeszcze niedawno nawet świecących - oczach Castiela, tuż obok chyba od zawsze zamieszkałej tam obojętności, widać było dziecięcą niewinność. Żarzącą się iskrę cnotliwości, której oczywistą, nierozłączną częścią była szczerość. Dlatego blondyn mu wierzył. I dlatego właśnie skręcił w piękną, miasteczkowo-krajobrazową Avenue.

Niebo chyba posmutniało. Wyglądało, jakby miało zaraz płakać, zrzucając swoje zimne łzy na bezbronną ziemię. Dean przyspieszył kroku, pewniej chwycił pizzę i przestał myśleć o wszystkich „przeciw” wchodzenia do środka domu.

Wciąż czuł przerażenie, gdy był w środku tej posiadłości, i ulgę, kiedy z niej wychodził. Dean i Castiel wciąż się siebie bali, ale intryga brała górę, wołając Deana jak mityczna syrena żeglarza po środku morza do środka Cichego Domu, głębiej i dalej. Ciekawiło go dlaczego, gdy ostatnio tam był brunet darł się w niebogłosy, płakał i prosił, żeby zostawić go w spokoju, a tym razem, w ten chłodny, ciągnący się smętnie wtorek, Castiel praktycznie sam do niego przyszedł. Potem uciekł. Później wpuścił go do pomieszczenia, w którym się przed nim ukrywał i pozwolił sobie robić to, co blondyn mu kazał. Ten człowiek był zagadką, którą Winchester chciał rozwiązać.

\- Castiel! – zawołał, gdy wszedł do domu. – To ja, Dean. Gdzie jesteś?

Brunet wyjrzał ostrożnie przez balustradę na Deana. Gdy poczuł unoszący się w powietrzu zapach pyszności, jakie przyniósł mu blondyn, jego ramiona opadły nisko. Zaprosił Deana na piętro, do pokoju, który kiedyś należał do Anny. Castiel ulokował się w nim, wysprzątał całe pomieszczenie ze stłuczonego szkła i gałęzi rozłożystej korony drzewa, rosnącego tuż za oknem. Załatwił sobie nawet materac, na którym zajął właśnie miejsce. Dean usiadł na podłodze przy nim i otworzył pudełko pizzy, z którego zaraz uciekła gorąca para z intensywną wonią. Spojrzał na Castiela, który energicznie pociągał nosem.

\- Weź sobie kawałek. – Blondyn podsunął pizzę w jego strony.

\- Ale to jedna całość – Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- No wiesz, jeden trójkąt – zaśmiał się Dean.

\- Dean… - Brunet przerwał i wlepił w blondyna poważny wzrok. Winchester poczuł ciarki na całym ciele, gdy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane tym melancholijnym, niskim głosem. – To jest okrąg.

Chłopak ledwo zdołał powstrzymać się od kolejnej salwy śmiechu.

\- Jak to się, do cholery, stało, że znasz matmę, a nie umiesz zjeść pizzy? – roześmiał się w końcu.

\- Zjeść? – powtórzył niebieskooki mężczyzna, słuchając radosnego chichotu Deana.

\- No, zjeść – Winchester wziął do buzi kawałek ananasa z pizzy. – Wiesz, jak się je, prawda?

Castiel natychmiast zerwał z pizzy kawałek ciepłego salami i włożył go do ust. Na twarzy Deana jakby umalował się wyraźny znak zapytania.

\- Masz zamiar to pogryźć, czy zostawisz sobie na później, chomiku? – spytał żartobliwie, choć zdążył już zauważyć, że Castiel najwidoczniej nie łapie żartów.

Brunet spojrzał na niego pytająco. Dean złapał kolejną część ananasa, zaraz zaczynając go gryźć i głośno mlaskać, jakby na pokaz. Mężczyzna po chwili zaczął robić to samo, a z jego ust uleciał cichy jęk.

\- Dobre, co? Spytał, rozdzielając trójkąty pizzy i rozkładając je dalej od siebie. Podał jeden Castielowi, który po spróbowaniu przymrużył oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i wydał kolejne ciche jęknięcie. Dean był przekonany, że każdy na świecie po spróbowaniu pizzy po raz pierwszy miał podobną reakcję. Zajął się swoimi kawałkami, patrząc na zdartą z tynku, wyblakłą ścianę. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło.

\- Ty nie jadłeś nic odkąd… no wiesz?

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o przeżuwanie i połykanie różnych rzeczy, to owszem. Jadłem.

\- Tak? A co? – spytał. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Castiela jako żebraka, a tym bardziej jako złodzieja.

\- Różnego rodzaju krzewy.

I wszystko jasne...

\- Krzewy… - powtórzył tępo Dean, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak Castiel wkłada do ust liść po liściu, prawie połykając palce z głodu.

\- Ale nie były tak dobre jak pizza. – Castiel zaraz wziął wielki gryz.

Dean uśmiechnął się współczująco.

\- Jutro przyniosę ci hamburgera. To już w ogóle Niebo na Ziemi. – Dean spojrzał na bruneta. _Jak głodnym trzeba być, żeby jeść cholerne krzewy?!_ , spytał siebie w myślach.

\- Naprawdę? Wrócisz jeszcze?

Jedli pizzę, w czasie między kolejnymi gryzami luźno rozmawiając. I Dean zauważył, że już się go nie boi. Przynajmniej nie tak, jak na początku. Castiel nie zachowywał się, jakby chciał zaszkodzić komukolwiek, kiedykolwiek. Brunet był niesamowicie łagodną, delikatną i wystraszoną osobą. Dlatego Dean jeszcze tutaj wróci. I pomoże Castielowi odnaleźć _dom_.

\- Ej, mówiłeś mi wcześniej, że zanim tutaj dotarłeś, byłeś w wielu domach. Dlaczego nie chciałeś zostać w żadnym z nich?

\- Oh, chciałem. Były naprawdę piękne. Niektóre nawet piękniejsze od tego. – Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Ale w końcu ktoś przychodził. Krzyczeli, bili i okradali mnie. Zabrali mi mój płaszcz. Bardzo mi się podobał. Był w piaskowym kolorze i długi do kolan.

Dean uśmiechnął się smutno i mentalnie próbował postawić się na miejscu Castiela. Nieświadomie przybrał przerażony wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, Dean? – Blondyn przytaknął. – Jeden mężczyzna kiedyś do mnie przyszedł. Był bardzo miły, taki jak ty, chociaż nie przyniósł mi… pizzy. Powiedział, że będę mógł zostać w tamtym domu, jeśli dołożę się do jego siostry.

\- Do… siostry?

\- Chyba miała na imię Heroina.

Dean wytłumaczył Castielowi, że heroina to narkotyk a on potrzebował pieniędzy, żeby dokupić sobie kolejną dawkę. Castiel wstał z materaca i wyszedł z pokoju. Winchester nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie się stało, więc wstał z zamiarem pójścia za nim, jednak brunet zniknął, a jemu nie marzyło się zerkanie po zakamarkach tego cholernego domu. Stał chwilę sam i zauważył, że już się ściemnia, choć była dopiero chwila po siedemnastej. Cholera! O osiemnastej idzie na spotkanie z Charlie i tą całą Gildą. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

Castiel wszedł nagle powolnym krokiem do pomieszczenia. W ręce miał gruby portfel z najprawdopodobniej cenną zawartością. Otworzył go i zaczął przebierać palcami przez masę zielonych papierków.

\- Czy tyle by mu wystarczyło? – spytał, podając Deanowi banknoty. Mnóstwo banknotów. Dean po przeliczeniu mocno się zdziwił.

\- Castiel, masz tutaj ponad dwa kafle – powiedział, patrząc na niego. Castiel rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie ma tutaj kafli – powiedział poważnie.

Dean popatrzył na niego rozbawiony.

\- Kafel to tysiąc. Masz tutaj ponad dwa tysiące dolarów w banknotach!

\- One są mi niepotrzebne. Weź je jeśli chcesz.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Dean. I oczywiście wziął je. Już wiedział, co z nimi zrobi. Zastanowiło go tylko jedno: – Ale mówiłeś, że cię okradali. Jakim cudem wciąż miałeś portfel z takimi pieniędzmi?

\- Zawsze go chowałem w szafach. Sądziłem, że kiedyś może się przydać.

Dean rozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z Castielem, ale w końcu przyszedł na niego czas. Pożegnał się z nim i pognał jak najszybciej do domu. Wieczorem, gdy wyszedł było jeszcze chłodniej niż w dzień, kiedy tam poszedł, a on wciąż był w tej cienkiej bluzie. Po drodze notorycznie sprawdzał, czy przypadkiem nie zgubił castielowego portfela.

Gdy wszedł do domu, już w salonie unosił się cudowny zapach spaghetti Bobbiego. Zasiadł przy stole ze swoim opiekunem i Samem, już zabierając się za jedzenie. Niestety, najpierw musiał odpowiedzieć na parę pytań, na które nie przygotował sobie wcześniej żadnej wymówki. Mimo wszystko późny obiad – czy tam wczesna kolacja – minął łagodnie, a on na poczekaniu wymyślał odpowiedzi tak, żeby na pewno wątki się ze sobą łączyły. Sam przez cały czas dokładnie mu się przyglądał.

Gdy skończył kolację i był już w swoim pokoju nie miał pojęcia jak się ubrać. Zadzwonił do Charlie, która powiedziała mu, żeby ubrał się schludnie. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy „schludnie”. Przyglądał się dwóm koszulom – jednej, najzwyklejszej w świecie flaneli w szkocką, granatowo-łososiową kratę i drugiej, bardziej eleganckiej, w której wyglądał jak młody biznesmen, który szedł na jakieś firmowe spotkanie. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Sam.

\- Gdzie dzisiaj byłeś? – spytał, podejrzliwie na niego patrząc.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że zadzwonił do mnie Gabriel i spytał, czy pójdę z nim na festyn.

\- Ty i festyn? Już to widzę. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Bobby uważa, że go kłamiesz.

Dean szybko włożył flanelową koszulę, chwycił telefon, zszedł do salonu, w którym Bobby akurat oglądał mecz rugby i pokazał mu spis połączeń.

\- Widzisz? Dwunasta dwadzieścia cztery. Wtedy wybiegłem z domu. Powiedział, żebym się spieszył pod Szałt, bo już jest spóźniony. Wierzysz mi teraz? – spytał rozchwiany. _Kłamstwo goni kłamstwo. Nieładnie, Dean._

\- Tak, wierzę ci, synu. A gdzie teraz idziesz?

\- O osiemnastej mam się spotkać z Charlie i jej koleżanką. – Spojrzał na zegar. Osiemnasta dwa. Charlie zrobi mu krzywdę. – Muszę lecieć! Będę później. – Poklepał Bobbiego po ramieniu i z Samem zrobili do siebie głupkowate miny. Zarzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i ruszył w stronę domu przyjaciółki, która nagle wyjechała zza rogu na swoim błękitnym jak wiosenne niebo skuterze włoskim, zatrzymując się przy Deanie.

\- Zakładaj! – krzyknęła, podając mu biały kask z różowymi akcentami.

\- Niepoważna jesteś, nie włożę tego – zaśmiał się, chociaż gdy tylko Charlie na niego spojrzała tym swoim rób-co-mówię-albo, na jego głowie zaraz znalazł się dziewczęcy kask.

Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło im dosłownie krótką chwilę. Bar, w którym mieli spotkać się z Gildą i Rufusem znajdował się jedynie trzy przecznice dalej. Dean nie rozumiał, dlaczego ojciec potencjalnej dziewczyny Charlie musiał być tam razem z nimi. Lecz, jeśliby tak o tym myśleć, to on też nie był tam potrzebny. Gdy weszli do środka niewielkiego lokalu z barkiem pośrodku i stolikami rozrzuconymi wokół bez konkretnie schematycznego ułożenia, które mimo aestetyczności wyglądało naprawdę dobrze, kilkoma stołami bilardowymi i piłkarzykami, zauważyli grupę dzieciaków po wschodniej stronie i kilku mężczyzn, którzy siedzieli samotnie przy osobnych stolikach.

\- Gildy jeszcze tu nie ma. – Charlie widocznie pokazała ulgę, że to nie ona była tą spóźnioną osobą na pierwszym spotkaniu. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że tą osobą była  Gilda. Ustanowiła sobie własny tryb życia, gdzie czas nie określa chwil ani nie wytycza momentów, dlatego spóźnienie nie było dla niej naganne. Wiedziała jednak, że nie każdy ma na takie poglądy jak ona, więc sama starała się być na czas.

\- Świetnie. Skoczę przypudrować nosek – zaśmiał się Dean, parodiując ruchy i miny przyjaciółki, która mówiła tak za każdym razem, gdy musiała skoczyć na siusiu.

Ruszył w stronę łazienek, gdzie po otwarciu drzwi niemal wleciał na jakąś dziewczynę. Śliczną dziewczynę. Ładna buzia ciemnej karnacji – jednak nie tej „najciemniejszej” – i piękne, długie włosy. W dodatku ta figura i sam ubiór – seksowny, jednak nieodsłaniający zbyt wiele. Była naprawdę urocza i całkowicie w guście Deana, który nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Przeprosił i poszedł dalej, nie odwracając się za siebie.

W „pomieszczeniu głównym” łazienki, gdzie znajdowały się lustra, śmietniki i umywalki, nie było nikogo poza nim. Trawiastozielone kafelki na ścianach miały zapewne o wiele mniej zarazków i bakterii, niż chusteczki stojące na barowych stolikach. Spojrzał w lustro, zaraz przemywając twarz chłodną wodą. Powtórzył tę czynność parę razy, próbując zmyć z siebie napływ emocji. Nie wiedział, co mu się nagle stało po wejściu do lokalu. To nie były uczucia, jakie ostatnio już doświadczył. To było coś innego – coś nowego. Coś, co może nawet nie posiadało jeszcze określenia.

Po otrząśnięciu się i wyjściu z łazienki rozejrzał się po lokalu, szukając wzrokiem Charlie. Znalazł ją siedzącą przy stoliku ze starszym mężczyzną i młodą dziewczyną, którzy byli odwróceni do niego tyłem. Czyli to zapewne Gilda i Rufus. Wyprostował dłońmi koszulę i podszedł do stolika. Stanął nad nim witając się z gośćmi Charlie. Rufus siedział tutaj już wcześniej, zapewne czekając na córkę, jaka okazała się być tą, którą Dean minął przy wejściu do łazienek. _Moja krew_ , pomyślał Dean o przyjaciółce. _Ma dziewczyna gust._

\- Dean! Siadaj – zawołała radośnie Charlie, robiąc mu obok siebie miejsce.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak Dean zauważył mięknące zerknięcia dziewczyn. Zajęły się rozmową same ze sobą, nie zwracając specjalne uwagi na swoich opiekunów, którzy mimo wszystko byli zadowoleni z powodzenia tego spotkania. Deanowi pozostała więc rozmowa z Rufusem, który wydawał mu się znajomy. Nie kojarzył go jednak zbyt dobrze. Może widział go w jakimś sklepie spożywczym lub minął go kiedyś na ulicy? Po chwili zastanawiania się nad tym mentalnie wymierzył sobie plaskacza w twarz. Przecież Rufus nie był z Lawrence, nie mógł go wcześniej spotkać.

Po rozmowach klejących się jak arabska guma, w których przeskakiwali ciągle z tematu na temat – _Co sądzisz o motoryzacji? Masz Impalę z sześćdziesiątego siódmego? A sport? Naprawdę trenujesz rugby? Rugby jest genialne_ – przyszedł czas na to, by ktoś w końcu zaproponował alkohol. I tym kimś stał się Dean, niepewny, bo w końcu nie osiągnął jeszcze pełnoletności. Nie wiedział więc, czy słowa „Może się napijemy” będą w tej sytuacji na miejscu. Poczuł na sobie operacyjne spojrzenie Rufusa, zimne i skoncentrowane, które zaraz roześmiało się, a z ust uleciało krótkie: „Co pijesz?”.

Dziewczyny ze swoimi kolorowymi drinkami poszły zagrać w bilard, zostawiając przy stole płeć męską, którzy przy piwie obserwowali dumnie, jak dają kosza flirtującym małolatom siedzącym nieopodal ich miejsca zabawy. „Jestem dla ciebie za brzydki?”, spytał jeden z nich, próbując objąć Charlie, która westchnęła i udając skruszoną odpowiedziała krótkie „Tak. Ale nie martw się, znajdziesz sobie kogoś”, co było źródłem następnych śmieszków Deana i Rufusa.

\- Skądś cię kojarzę, dzieciaku – powiedział Rufus po chwili wpatrywania się w blondyna i upił głębokiego łyka ciemnego, mocnego piwa.

\- Ciekawe, bo ja pana też – przyznał Dean, powtarzając czynność towarzysza.

\- Pana? Chłopie, przestań mnie tak postarzać – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Mów mi Rufus.

\- W porządku. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd mógłbym cię znać. Widzę cię w mojej głowie jak przez mgłę.

\- Romantycznie. Poeta z ciebie – Rufus wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Chłopaki! Idziemy do klubu, ruszajcie się – krzyknęła Gilda, która była już w swoim płaszczyku. Po lokalu rozszedł się dźwięk dzwonka wiszącego na dużych drzwiach, a Charlie i jej nowa dziewczyna zniknęły z pola widzenia.

\- Te dziewczyny… - westchnął Rufus.

\- Ta, wiem.

Skuter Charlie został na tyłach baru, tak samo jak samochód Rufusa. Oboje po drodze rozmawiali o tym, jak złe jest jeżdżenie po alkoholu. Ruda wymieniała ciekawostki na ten temat, a mężczyzna dzielił się z nią swoimi życiowymi anegdotkami. Gilda szła z tyłu obok Deana, obserwując mżące delikatnie kropelki deszczu, na tyle niewielkie, że widać je było tylko pod światłem drogowych lamp. Szli obok siebie w totalnej ciszy, którą – Chuckowi dzięki – przerwała Gilda.

\- Ta dziewczyna jest cudowna – wyznała, patrząc przed siebie na Charlie. Przygryzła wargę. – Jesteś szczęściarzem, że masz ją na co dzień.

\- Rzeczywiście. – Dean dopiero teraz zauważył, jak ślicznie wyglądała dzisiaj jego przyjaciółka. Postarała się na to spotkanie. Na jej nogach zamiast luźnych spodni i trampek znalazły się ciemne, stylowe buty z niewielkim obcasikiem i krótkie, koronkowe spodenki, zakrywające ciemną warstwę rajstop. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział ją w tak… „dziewczęcym wydaniu”.  – A dlaczego ty miałabyś nie mieć jej na co dzień?

\- Mam szkołę w Wyoming. Niby nie dzieli nas ogrom kilometrów, ale wciąż jest zbyt daleko, abym mogła przyjeżdżać przynajmniej co weekend – powiedziała, uśmiechając się z wyraźną przykrością malującą się na jej ładnej buzi.

\- Wiem coś o tym. Związki na odległość nie są dobre – potwierdził, gdy wspomniał sobie swoją ostatnią dziewczynę.

W klubie było tłoczno, ludzie praktycznie chodzili po sobie i chyba tylko niektórzy byli w stanie stać twardo na podłodze, a inni po prostu przez nich przepływali, przedostając się z miejsca w miejsce. Ledwo przecisnęli się z wejścia do sali głównej na parkiet, gdzie trójka zaczęła tańczyć, a Rufus podrygiwał tylko w rytm skocznej muzyki, której nie rozumiał. I wtedy Dean przypomniał sobie skąd go znał. Przyglądał się jego sztywnym ruchom, spowodowanym starzeniem się, i zaczął się chichrać pod nosem, zaraz odchodząc w stronę pustej loży. Całe towarzystwo ruszyło za nim, jednak dziewczyny w połowie drogi zdecydowały się pójść po coś do picia, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Przypomniałem sobie – oświadczył Dean, machając palcem wskazującym na Rufusa, który pewnie nawet tego nie zauważył, bo pomimo kolorowych błysków i światła laserów nie było tam nic widać.

\- Tak? Mów.

\- W pewien nowy rok, kiedy byłem ze znajomymi w parku obok starej lokomotywowni ty przyszedłeś i udawałeś policjanta. Po chwili powiedziałeś, że tylko sobie żartujesz, zaczęliśmy gadać, chłopaki się wykruszyli, ty kupiłeś mi alkohol i do rana siedzieliśmy na tej ławce z wysokoprocentowością w rękach.

Rufus wpatrzył się w punkt na ścianie wyznaczony przez kropkę zrobioną przez laser, od którego ciągle odbiegały i wracały różne wzory malujące się ze strumienia światła w kolorze ultrafioletu, gdy w końcu z jego ust uleciało długie i przeciągnięte:

\- Rzeczywiście!

\- Stary, wiesz jak na następny dzień rzy-

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć! – Rufus uniósł ramiona w obronnym geście.

\- Niewiarygodne, że wtedy siedemnastoletni ja, Dean Winchester, dał się upić nieznajomemu. Mogłeś być seryjnym mordercą – Dean wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Mogłem! – Rufus zaśmiał się zaraz po blondynie, gdy nagle poczuł, jakby świadomość przeszyła się przez promile alkoholu znajdujące się w jego organizmie, szczypiąc go pod skórą. – Powiedziałeś, że jak masz na nazwisko?

\- Winchester – powtórzył Dean.

\- Znam pewnego Winchestera. Ma na imię John. O wiele starszy od ciebie, ale zachowanie macie podobne. Tyle, że on nie umie się bawić. To sztywniak.

Dean znieruchomiał.

\- John Winchester? – Rufus odpowiedział potwierdzająco, a Dean wlepił w niego wzrok. – Taki męski, krótkie włosy, trochę kwadratowa szczęka? – upewniał się, a Rufus na wszystko odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy.

\- I zawsze chodzi w skórach – dodał mężczyzna.

Dean siedział chwilę cicho, wgapiając wzrok w okrągły stolik. Muzyka stała się dla niego jedynie głuchym dźwiękiem, tak samo jak głos Rufusa. Łączył wszystkie wątki, nie będąc pewny, czy chce stawić czoła rzeczywistości. W końcu spojrzał na mężczyznę przy nim z niewiarygodną powagą na twarzy. Był stuprocentowo pewny swoich następnych słów:

\- To mój ojciec.

Do Deana dopiero po chwili w pełni dotarło, że właśnie poznał kolegę, czy może nawet przyjaciela swojego ojca, który porzucił go lata temu. Walczył ze sobą chwilę, zastanawiając się co powinien z tym zrobić. Powinien powiedzieć Samowi? Albo Bobbiemu? Zawsze był ulubieńcem ojca. Przynajmniej tak myślał, bo nie chciał wierzyć, że jest jego małym żołnierzykiem.

\- Genialnie! To masz u mnie plusa, synku. Twój tatusiek jest w porządku facetem.

\- Gdzie teraz jest?

\- Jak to gdzie teraz jest? Nie wiesz? Przecież jesteś jego dzieckiem – Rufus szczerze się zdziwił. John zawsze wydawał mu się być dobrym człowiekiem i kiedy siedzieli razem przy piwie, mężczyzna zwykł opowiadać mu o swojej rodzinie, a gdy już to robił, brzmiał tęskno i lojalnie. Rozmowę na chwilę przerwały Charlie i Gilda, które doszły do nich z piwem i drinkami, a gdy zaraz odeszły na parkiet, obejmowały się delikatnie ramionami. Gdzieś głęboko w sobie Dean czuł przez chwilę zadowolenie, jednak kiedy to zmieszało się z resztą uczuć, nie było już wyczuwalne.

\- Twój ojciec jest w północnej części Colorado. Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

\- Masz z nim kontakt? – odpowiedział Dean, ignorując pytanie Rufusa.

\- Tak, mam jego numer telefonu. Powiedział, że mam dzwonić gdyby coś się działo.

\- Świetnie. Zadzwonimy do niego. Podaj numer.

Wyszli z dala od hałasów bawiących się ludzi i głośniej muzyki, która przed klubem była stłumiona przez ściany, lecz i tak wyraźnie słyszalna. Dean przepisał numer z telefonu Rufusa do swojego i w końcu po chwili niepewności wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Po – zdawało by się – setkach pustych dźwięków odezwała się poczta Johna. Blondyn przełknął głośno i wyłupiając niespokojnie oczy kołysał się to do przodu, to do tyłu, z boku na bok i tak w kółko, aż zdławionym głosem i półtonem powiedział:

\- Cześć, tato.

I to byłoby na tyle, bo co mógł jeszcze powiedzieć? „Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie i Sama tuż po śmierci mamy, w najtrudniejszym okresie naszego życia?”. To nie byłoby dobre. Rozłączył się i ruszył w stronę domu z prawie niewidocznymi łzami w oczach, nie żegnając się z Rufusem. Teraz zostało mu już tylko czekanie na odpowiedź od ojca. No i musi się wyspać, musi przecież zanieść Castielowi hamburgery. I zrobić mu tą pieprzoną niespodziankę, którą planował odkąd tylko od niego wyszedł.


	6. Deja Vu

Mimo, że dzień dopiero się zaczął, Dean zdążył powtórzyć sobie „nie bój się” już około dwadzieścia razy. To nie tak, że on dosłownie bał się Castiela – chodziło raczej o sam Cichy Dom, musiał po prostu w to uwierzyć. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie własnego zachowania. Obiecał Castielowi, że wróci, był tego pewny, tak samo jak był w tamtej chwili pewny siebie, ale teraz ma wątpliwości. Znów. Nie warto było tam wchodzić. Nie powinien był tego robić.

 Ale co, jeśli Castiel będzie na niego czekać? Co jeśli już teraz na niego czekał, był głodny czy było mu zimno? Może nawet się pochorował. W końcu żyje jak neandertalczyk, pomyślał Dean. Brak jedzenia, ubrań… szyb w oknach i koca w marcu. Po dłuższym przemyśleniu sytuacji nowego znajomego, Dean stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, jak ten jeszcze utrzymuje się przy życiu.

Sporządzanie listy „za i przeciw” wracaniu do tego domu (miał trzy motywy do rubryki „za” i pięć do „przeciw”) przerwała mu myśl, przez którą cały jego wysiłek psychiczny włożony w wymyślanie argumentów nie był już ważny. Wziął jego portfel. Szykował dla niego nawet niespodziankę. Wróci tam jeszcze tylko jeden raz. Nie jest już ważne, że tego nie chce – on po prostu musi to zrobić. Tylko raz, tylko ten jeden raz…

W drzwiach pojawił się Sam. Dean dostał od niego matczyną reprymendę:

\- Dean, wiewiórze! Wołam cię, nie słyszysz?

Słyszał. Po prostu był zbyt zajęty, żeby wyrywać się z przemyśleń.

\- Co chcesz?

Sam spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł.

Przez sposób, w jaki Sam wypowiedział to zdanie, Dean od razu przed oczami miał wątłego Michaela. Mały Sammy jakoś nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za tą pretensjonalną, wywyższającą się chudzinką.

\- I ubierz się, na litość Boską – jęknął młody Winchester na widok starszego brata w samych slipkach.

Dean uśmiechnął się zadziornie i powoli wstał z łóżka kręcąc biodrami. Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy zobaczył zniesmaczoną minę Sama i jego szybką ucieczkę z pokoju. Wciągnął na siebie pierwsze lepsze, dresowe spodnie i ruszył na dół, do salonu.

W tamtym momencie zapomniał o wszystkim, o czym wcześniej myślał – zapomniał o Castielu, o prezencie, jaki dla niego szykował; zapomniał nawet o tym, że poza nim i jego gościem w pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze Bobby i Sam. I, och, ile był w stanie w tamtej chwili dać, żeby zobaczyć w swoim salonie Michaela – nie przepadał za nim, ale zdawało mu się, że to i tak lepsza opcja od psychiatry sądowego.

\- Cześć, Dean.

\- Witam, panie...-

\- Paul Wakefield. Wybacz, nie przedstawiłem się wtedy. No wiesz, na komisariacie...

\- Tak, wiem.

Dean nie miał pojęcia ani cienia podejrzeń możliwego powodu odwiedzin psychiatry, ale wyglądało na to, że chyba było dobrze. Wakefield wydawał się być przyjaźnie nastawiony, jakby w dobrym humorze. Jednak Jacob Talley – policjant, który jakiś czas temu przesłuchiwał Deana i ostro przesadzał z prowokacją – również wydawał się być w porządku, a wyszedł z niego taki skurczybyk.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytał zmieszany.

\- Właściwie, to tak. - Wakefield zajął miejsce na kanapie i poprosił o szklankę wody, nim zaczął mówić. - Zadam ci teraz kilka pytań, dobrze?

\- Ta, pewnie.

\- Wolisz odpowiadać przy członkach rodziny czy na osobności?

Sam ściągnął brwi i przyjrzał się bratu. Całą sytuację obserwował ze zdziwieniem – nic nie rozumiał, bo nikt nie wtajemniczył go w ostatnią sytuację – nie miał pojęcia, że Dean był na komisariacie, ani że jest podejrzany o atak na Bennego. Nastawiał uszu, jednocześnie udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Bobby natomiast nie musiał udawać. Martwił się o syna, oczywiście, ale jego zdaniem ile piwa Dean sobie naważył, tyle musiał wypić, a jemu nic do tego – w końcu, jeśli to coś naprawdę poważnego, i tak się o wszystkim dowie.

\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia – uśmiechnął się Dean. - Niech zostaną.

\- W porządku. Zacznijmy więc – westchnął psychiatra, sięgając ręką do swojej teczki. - Gotowy? - Paul Wakefield rozsiadł się wygodnie, zarzucił jedną nogę na drugą i oparł na kolanach duży, czarny notatnik.

\- Zawsze.

\- Świetnie. Powiedz, kiedy ostatnio widziałeś Benjamina Lafitte?

\- W poniedziałek rano, trzy dni po tym, jak został dźgnięty.

\- Ostatnimi czasy nie raz widziano pana przy Fallen Avenue.

\- Gdzie?

 - Przy ulicy, na którą ty i twoi znajomi mówicie po prostu Avenue.

\- Och...

Dean zamyślił się nad pełną nazwą ulicy i doszedł do wniosku, że brzmiała bardzo depresyjnie. Znów był wypytywany o ten feralny piątek, jednak tym razem padały zupełnie inne pytania; już nie brzmiały jak kierowane do podejrzanego – jak poprzednio – a do zwykłego świadka. Zamiast „Dźgnąłeś swojego kolegę w brzuch?”, Wakefield spytał: 

\- Co robiłeś w czasie, gdy twój kolega został dźgnięty?

Poddenerwowany Dean spojrzał na Bobbiego. Co miał teraz odpowiedzieć? Nie pamiętał wszystkiego, był pijany i zmęczony, był w całkowitym amoku i żądzy mordu Michaela, ale tego przecież powiedzieć nie mógł. Bobby nie wie, jakim człowiekiem jest Dean, gdy jego przy nim nie ma – nie jest najgorszym z najgorszych, oczywiście, ale opiekun nie byłby dumny, gdyby widział, co robi ze znajomymi, kiedy mówi, że idzie „poćwiczyć”.

\- Pamiętam, że biegłem do lasu na końcu ulicy Avenue, bo Charlie powiedziała nam, że Michael znikł i nie mogła go znaleźć.

Paul Wakefield robił notatki, co jakiś czas spoglądając na Deana spod okularów.

\- Co potem?

\- Nic konkretnego; dobiegliśmy na miejsce, stanąłem żeby chwilę odpocząć i zobaczyłem krew na koszulce Bennego.

Psychiatra popatrzył na niego pytająco. Mimo przyjaznego nastawienia, jego oczy ewidentnie mówiły „No już, kontynuuj, powiedz, czego jeszcze nie mówiłeś”.

\- Gdy spytałem, dlaczego krwawi, odpowiedział że pewnie się gdzieś drasnął – dokończył pospiesznie Dean. Wakefield przytaknął nie patrząc na niego.

\- W porządku, panie Winchester. Co właściwie robiłeś poza lasem? Dlaczego z niego wyszedłeś?

\- Poszliśmy z chłopakami po coś do jedzenia – skłamał. - Byliśmy głodni po męczącym meczu, to normalne.

\- „Poszliśmy”? Kto dokładnie?

\- Wszyscy, poza Charlie i Mikiem – powiedział wiedząc, że Wakefield dokładnie wie, kim są „wszyscy”.

\- Dlaczego całą grupą poszliście po jedzenie? Nie wystarczyła do tego jedna, dwie osoby? I czemu zostawiliście Charlie i Michaela samych w lesie?

\- W grupie raźniej – powiedział tylko Dean. Nie  miał czasu na wymyślanie lepszego argumentu.

Przesłuchanie trwało jeszcze około dwudziestu minut, choć Deanowi zdawało się, jakby minęły już co najmniej dwie godziny. Pytania Paula Wakefielda były męczące i ciężko było mu odpowiedzieć na wszystkie, w dodatku w większości z nich musiał kłamać.

Noga Deana zaczęła nieopanowanie drżeć. Nigdy nie był pewien dlaczego to się właściwie dzieje, nie przykładał do tego najmniejszej uwagi i zdawać się mogło, że teraz nawet nie był tego świadomy. Jednak psychiatra skupił się na tym do tego stopnia, że na chwilę zapomniał o przesłuchaniu. 

\- Denerwuje się czymś, Dean?

\- Dlaczego?

Wakefield wskazał na jego podskakującą nogę.

\- Oh, to... to nic, tylko... Martwię się o Michaela – wyznał szczerze. Podczas ostatnich pięciu minut rozmawiali właśnie o nim, a Dean widział go od tamtej pory tylko raz, w szkole, tego dnia, kiedy wyprowadziła go stamtąd policja, o czym zdążył już opowiedzieć psychiatrze. 

\- Wiesz, rozmawialiśmy z nim. Zeznał, że tamtej nocy coś się w nim zmieniło; sam nie wie, czym to „coś” jest. Twój kolega Benny potwierdził, że Mike faktycznie dziwnie się od tamtej pory zachowuje. - Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w coś za oknem, lekko uniósł brwi i zacisnął mięśnie szczęk.

Telefon Deana rozbrzmiał piosenką _Heat of the moment_ Asii (musiał w końcu zmienić ten dzwonek - za każdym razem, gdy go słyszał, miał dziwne wrażenie deja vu). Szybko wyjął go z kieszeni i odrzucił połączenie od, jak się okazało, Rufusa.

Dean złapał się na tym, iż mimowolnie po spojrzeniu na psychiatrę pomyślał, że mężczyzna wyglądał „całkiem nieźle” w takiej pozycji. Od razu po tej myśli wypędził ją ze swojej głowy i nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać, dlaczego się tam w ogóle znalazła.

\- Zgodzisz się pojechać ze mną na komisariat? Musisz z kimś porozmawiać.

\- W porządku – odpowiedzenie na pytanie zajęło mu chwilę, bo był zajęty kończeniem wyrzucania swojej poprzedniej, niewygodnej – aczkolwiek jakże prawdziwej – myśli.

Dean od razu podejrzewał, że na miejscu spotka Michaela; to było wręcz oczywiste. Jednak po drodze, jadąc w samochodzie psychiatry, miał nadzieję, że będzie to Benny. Nie rozmawiał z nim od tamtej pory, poza krótką pogawędką na boisku sąsiadującym z ich szkołą. Chciał się dowiedzieć, jak on się właściwie czuje, czy rana jest głęboka, czy coś mu uszkodziła.

Gdy dojechali już na miejsce, Dean spytał o niego psychiatrę, a Wakefield oznajmił mu, że gdyby nie prowizoryczny opatrunek, który ten mu zrobił, Benny mógł wykrwawić się na śmierć. To i tak nie polepszyło samopoczucia Deana – bo niby czemu by miało – gdyż okazało się również, że do rany dostało się zakażenie – nie było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, ale na tę chwilę Benny znajdował się w szpitalu.

Pokój przesłuchań, w którym umieścili go tym razem, był inny niż ten poprzedni. Tutaj nikt nie oceniał jego zachowania, nie było kamer, podsłuchu ani luster weneckich. Był tylko on i Michael. Dean nie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby stwierdzić, że Michael wcale nie zachowuje się tak dziwnie, jak powiedział mu Wakefield. Wyglądał normalnie, uśmiechnął się nawet na widok Deana, gdy ten wchodził do pomieszczenia.

\- Dean! Co ty tu robisz? - spytał szeroko uśmiechnięty Michael.

\- W sumie to nie wiem, chyba przyjechałem z tobą pogadać - zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. - A co ty tu robisz?

\- Też nie wiem. Siedzę tu już z godzinę i nikt mi o niczym nie mówi. O czym chcesz gadać?

Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że tego też nie wiedział, dlatego zaczęli na początku normalną rozmowę, jak dwóch zwykłych kolegów, którzy nie widzieli się przez jakiś czas.

Tym razem to nie z Deana ludzie próbowali wyciągać wnioski, a Dean z Michaela. Długo się znali i mimo że Dean zawsze wolał spędzać czas z resztą drużyny, teraz miał okazję zauważyć, że Mike wcale nie był taki zły, jak mu się wydało już po pierwszym, sceptycznym podejściu do niego. Miał okazję zobaczyć, czy naprawdę było z nim coś nie tak.

Minuty mijały, a rozmowa kleiła się jak guma arabska. Dean w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego Paul Wakefield chciał go tutaj przywieźć i spytał:

\- Gdzie ty tak znikłeś w piątek? Szukaliśmy cię, stary.

Mike siedział przez chwilę w ciszy i tępo na niego patrzył, przygryzając policzek od środka.

\- Wiesz, w tym właśnie jest rzecz. Nie pamiętam, gdzie byłem.

\- Nie pamiętasz całego weekendu!? - spytał zdziwiony. - A mówiłem, żebyś tyle nie pił.

Michael zaśmiał się.

\- Weekend pamiętam. Nie pamiętam, gdzie poszedłem w piątek ani jak znalazłem się w pieprzonym Wyoming.

\- Wyoming? - Dean wytrzeszczył oczy. - Impreza cię poniosła? Co ty tam robiłeś?

\- Poznałem twojego ojca – powiedział bez chwili zawahania ani odwlekania pytania.

Dean przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Niemożliwe, pomyślał. Przecież mój ojciec mieszka w Colorado. Co miałby nagle robić w Wyoming?

Jednak jego podświadomość, która ostatnio polubiła poddawanie go psychicznym torturom twierdziła inaczej: Przejrzyj na oczy, Winchester. Czemu ten warchlak Mike miałby kłamać? No właśnie – niczemu. Ojciec cię zwyczajnie zostawił, byłeś jego kulą u nogi, a teraz robi co chce, pojmij to w końcu.

\- Mówił coś o mnie? - spytał. Uwierzył mu na słowo, bo co innego mógł zrobić.

\- Nie... Nie, nic o tobie nie mówił – odparł Mike ze współczuciem na twarzy. Dean przejechał dłonią po swoim karku.

\- To skąd wiesz, że to mój ojciec? - spytał, gdy sceptyczność znów do niego wróciła.

\- Szedłem przed siebie, byłem brudny, skacowany i nie miałem pieniędzy – zaczął Michael, a Dean przewrócił oczami. Nie lubił, gdy historie zaczynały się od takich ogółów, tym bardziej, kiedy pytał o małe szczegóły. - Spytał, czy coś mi jest, jak siedziałem pod jakimś murem i umierałem przez tego cholernego kaca. Powiedziałem, że nie, tylko chce mi się pić i nie wiem gdzie jestem. On na to, żebym poszedł z nim. Przedstawił się, kupił mi wodę, powiedział, że znał moich rodziców i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Złożył mi kondolencje z powodu ich śmierci i powiedział coś w stylu „i jeszcze ta twoja mała, biedna siostrzyczka Anna”. Nie wiem, o co mu chodziło, ale twój ojciec jest jakiś dziwny – zaśmiał się.

Dean siedział w kompletnym szoku. Nie był pewien, czy Mike tego nie widzi, nie chce widzieć, czy może naprawdę nie rozumie, o czym mówił jego ojciec. Gdyby nie to, że do pokoju wszedł Frank Devereaux i spytał, czy już się dogadali, wytłumaczyłby mu. Albo może i by tego nie zrobił... W końcu nie miał pewności, może jego ojciec się pomylił. Może wcale nie chodziło o tę zamordowaną w Cichym Domu rodzinę.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Mike i zerknął na Deana.

\- Tak... tak, wszystko okej – dodał Dean, choć nie był tego taki pewien.

\- To świetnie. Michael, przyjechała po ciebie mama. Jest na korytarzu – oznajmił stary Devereaux. Michael pożegnał się z nimi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. - A na ciebie, Dean, czekają koledzy. Są na tyłach, na parkingu.

Dean kiwnął głową, podał rękę Frankowi i wyszedł.

Na tyłach znalazł Gabriela, który jak zwykle nie krył swojego dobrego humorku, i Crowleya, który wciąż zrzędził Gabrielowi za tę paradę, na którą go zabrał.

\- Dean, jedziemy pozwiedzać. Wsiadaj, podjedziemy jeszcze po Charlie i Gildę – mówił Crowley, klepiąc dłonią w dach swojego samochodu.

\- Co pozwiedzać? - spytał zamyślony.

\- Niespodzianka – zachichotał Gabriel. 

W tym momencie przypomniało się coś Deanowi.

\- Nie, chłopaki, nie mam czasu. Przekażcie wszystkim, że w piątek trening. Crowley, możesz mnie podwieźć na Marion Drive? 

\- Po jaką cholerę jedziesz na Marion Drive? - spytał Crowley. Dean wbił w niego poddenerwowany wzrok, na co wydukał tylko: - Okay, okay, tylko pytałem.

Podczas podróży samochodem nie śpiewał największych hitów klasyki rocka, co robił zawsze, gdy jeździł z chłopakami. Tym razem miał zmartwiony, zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Nic dziwnego; wydarzenia, począwszy od ostatniego piątku do dziś, nie przedstawiały się dobrze. Zbyt wiele tajemnic i dziwnych spraw zaczęło się kręcić wokół jego życia.

W wozie cały czas panowała cisza – nawet Gabriel, który zazwyczaj bez przerwy sobie ciągle z czegoś żartował, teraz siedział jak mysz pod miotłą i z tyłu samochodu patrzył to na Deana, to na Crowleya, jaki w skupieniu prowadził.

\- No motyla noga, co tu się dzieje?! - krzyknął Gabriel, prawie powodując zawał u chłopaków siedzących z przodu.

Crowley zmarszczył czoło.

\- … motyla noga? - zadrwił i cisza, która bądź co bądź teraz była dla Deana teraz dosłownym azylem, zaczęła przeradzać się w żywą, głośną dyskusję.

Gdy w końcu dojechali na Marion Drive, Dean praktycznie uciekł z samochodu, jakby mieli go tam zaraz torturować. Zdążył tylko wydukać jakieś pożegnanie i pobiegł do wielkiego centrum handlowego, w którym sprzedawali wszystko – zaczynając od sprzętu górskiego, przez rzeczy użytkowo-domowo-ogrodowe i odzież, po ogromne półki jedzenia, wielkością dorównujące Wielkiemu Murowi Chińskiemu.

Krążenie po sklepach nigdy nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, ale dziś była to specjalna katorga, dlatego szybko obskoczył całe centrum i wziął wszystko, co jego zdaniem mogło się przydać. Godzina spędzona w ogromnym sklepie to było dla niego wystarczająco za dużo.

Jednak gdy już znalazł się w miejscu docelowym, wiedział że jeszcze się przekona, iż warto było męczyć się wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, biegających za promocjami jak lwy za swoimi ofiarami. Najtrudniejszą sytuacją w całej tej akcji było wniesienie tych wszystkich zakupów do opuszczonego Cichego Domu, w którym w końcu jedynie rok temu zamordowano rodzinę, sprawa wciąż była nierozwiązana, a wstęp wzbroniony. Nie chciał znów wchodzić tylnym wejściem od strony piwnicy. Wciąż nie rozumiał, co tam właściwie jest. Coś mogło mu się przewidzieć, lub wyobraźnia przez nadmiar przerażenia mogła dodać coś od siebie, lecz i tak wolał tam nie wchodzić.

Dlatego wszedł do środka najzwyczajniej w świecie, gdy tylko trochę się ściemniło i zaczęło padać.  W większości domów światło było zgaszone, a w reszcie okna były zasłonięte. W każdym momencie mógł go ktoś zobaczyć, tak samo, jak i nie zobaczyć. Opłacało się ryzykować.

Poszedł na górę do pokoju Castiela, jak zwykle starając się stąpać po schodach tak, żeby nie skrzypiały. Niespodzianka to niespodzianka – nie chciał, żeby Castiel wiedział, że przyszedł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna się go nie wystraszy, gdy nagle znajdzie go w swoim pokoju.

Dean nie wiedział, w którym miejscu domu Castiel dokładnie się znajdował, ale udało mu się wejść do pokoju tak, by go nie zauważył. Zaczął wdrażać swój plan w życie.

Zaczął od miejsca do spania. Ułożył jeden koc na jego brudnym materacu, tak, by nie było widać, jak bardzo jest obskurny. Na nim dwie poduszki i dwa grubsze niż poprzedni koce. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia – tej od okna, naprzeciw jego „łóżka” - poskładał mu ubrania: kilka zwykłych, ciemnych koszulek, gruby sweter, spodnie, skarpetki i buty. Niedaleko nich ułożył jedzenie: owoce, słodycze, litry wody, chleb i różnorakie konserwy.

Pokój Anny zachował się naprawdę dobrze i Deanowi udało się znaleźć nawet parę niewielkich haków rozrzuconych w różnych miejscach w pokoju. Nie wiedział, do czego poprzednio służyły, ale teraz zawiesił na nich plakaty z logami swoich ulubionych zespołów i wizerunkami ich członków, dzięki czemu zakrył kilka zdarć na ścianach.

Tuż przy łóżku ustawił mu lampkę na baterie i różne figurki żołnierzyków, żeby Castiel mógł je ustawiać jak tylko będzie chciał, a pod pustą ścianą obok drzwi ułożył kilka lampionów ze świeczkami – żeby Castiel nie mógł poparzyć się ogniem – pomiędzy nimi stawiając niewielką roślinkę.

Rozejrzał się, czy aby na pewno wszystko ułożył w odpowiednim miejscu i przypomniała mu się jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy: okno. Kupił przyciemnianą szybę, żeby nikt nie widział, jak Castiel będzie przemierzał pomieszczenie i oczywiście, żeby było mu cieplej. Okazała się być trochę przymała, ale szczeliny zakrył znalezioną w korytarzu szmatką.

W pokoju po zasłonięciu okna zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, dlatego od razu zapalił świeczki i włączył lampkę. Usłyszał Castiela, tłukącego się w pomieszczeniu obok i słusznie stwierdził, że zapewne za chwilę tutaj wejdzie, więc zajął miejsce na jego materacu i otworzył torbę z hamburgerami tak, aby Castiel mógł poczuć ich wyrazisty zapach.

Zdawało się, że cudowna woń nieznanego jak dotąd Castielowi dania przyciągnęła go do pomieszczenia. Z jego spodni ściekała woda.

\- Hejka, Castiel – przywitał się Dean, podając mu hamburgera. - Czemu jesteś cały mokry?

\- Witaj, Dean. Jestem wszędzie poraniony. Gdy ostatnio tutaj byłeś, czyściłeś moje rany. Więc wyczyściłem się cały – odpowiadał. - Ładnie pachnę.

Dean zaśmiał się, a Castiel rozejrzał po pokoju.

\- Co to za rzeczy?

\- Żyłeś jak bezdomny – oznajmił. Dłuższą chwilę mu zajęło zrozumienie, jaką głupotą teraz zabłysnął. Castiel był właśnie bezdomny. - To znaczy... Chodziło mi o...

\- Ty to przyniosłeś? - Oczy Castiela błyszczały się jak płomienie świeczek. Całkowicie zignorował słowa Deana. - Dla mnie?

\- No... tak – powiedział i wstał z materaca, odkładając nadgryzionego hamburgera na serwetkę. - Po kolei; wiesz co to? - spytał, chwytając koszulkę.

\- Tak, wiem. Miałem kiedyś taką.

\- Okay, czyli wiesz, do czego służą ubrania. Ale ta koszulka – Dean potrząsnął nią, trzymając w rękach – nie będzie służyć do noszenia. Wytrzesz się nią. Nie chodź taki mokry. Wiesz, że możesz zachorować?

\- Nie wiedziałem. - Castiel był szczerze zdziwiony i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

\- Ej, ej, czekaj! - Dean podał mu parę skarpetek, koszulkę, spodnie i sweter. - Załóż to. Będzie ci ciepło.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję, Dean.

Właśnie dlatego warto było zrobić tą cholerną niespodziankę; podekscytowanie Castiela – które wyrażał na swój własny, dziwny sposób, ale jednak – sprawiło, że godzinne zastanawianie się, co właściwie mu kupić i łażenie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu tego wszystkiego nie było już takie ważne. Ważne teraz było tylko to, że Castiel ma poczciwe miejsce do spania, jedzenie i ciepłe ubrania.

Gdy wszedł z powrotem do pokoju, okazało się, że wszystko, co mu kupił – może poza spodniami – było na niego za duże. Natomiast on sam wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Przydługie rękawy swetra zwisały nisko, a koszulka wystawała poza jego linię.

\- Chodź tutaj – zawołał go Dean, który znów siedział na materacu. Castiel podszedł. - Podaj rękę.

Castiel posłusznie robił to, co Dean mu mówił. Wywinął parę razy jego rękawy, aby nie przeszkadzały mu w  jedzeniu i znowu podał hamburgera, który nie był już tak ciepły jak wtedy, gdy Dean je przyniósł.

\- Obiecałem ci – powiedział, gdy Castiel wziął od niego kanapkę.

\- To hamburger? - Dean przytaknął. - Ładnie pachnie.

\- Jeszcze lepiej smakuje – oświadczył Dean, biorąc dużego gryza i poczuł wibrowanie telefonu w kieszeni. Odebrał nie sprawdzając kto dzwoni.

\- Halo? - powiedział przeżuwając wołowinę.

\- No, halo, halo, Dean, słuchaj... Dzwonię w sprawie twojego taty-

\- Ta, wiem. Jest w Wyoming – odpowiedział chłopak, od razu rozpoznając głos swojego rozmówcy.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Wiesz, jest taka sprawa... - Dean przestał przeżuwać i wsłuchał się w niezręczny ton głosu Rufusa. - On jest... Ja... Rozmawiałem z nim, Dean.

\- Świetnie, mówił coś o mnie? Albo chociaż o Sammym?

\- Nie, Dean, on... nie chce cię widzieć. Powiedział, że nie powinieneś się z nim kontaktować.

\- Co ty gadasz, Rufus! Daj mi jego numer, zaraz do niego-

\- Nie młody. Przykro mi, on naprawdę nie chce  z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział z nieudawanym żalem. - Muszę kończyć. Trzymaj się, Dean.

\- Też się nie puszczaj, Rufus – zażartował udając, że wszystko było w porządku.

Castiel całej rozmowie przyglądał się z niemałym zaciekawieniem.

\- Do kogo mówiłeś, Dean?

\- Hm? Oh, pytasz o to? - wskazał na telefon. Castiel niepewnie pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że o to.

\- To telefon. Rozmawia się przez niego z osobami, które są za daleko, żeby rozmawiać normalnie.

Castiel ponownie pokiwał, wziął od Deana telefon i przyłożył go do ucha.

\- … halo? - wydusił z siebie cicho, jakby przerażony.

Deanowi udało się zaśmiać.

\- To nie do końca tak działa – wytłumaczył uśmiechnięty. - Nie chcesz może napić się czegoś mocniejszego? No wiesz, piwa albo whisky? - spytał. Po prostu jakoś czuł, że to może mu teraz pomóc. Co ze mnie za sportowiec, pomyślał, że ciągle piję. 

Castiel chyba nie zrozumiał, o czym mówił Dean, jednak pokiwał głową. Skoro hamburgerami i pizzą tak się rozkoszował, whisky pewnie też będzie mu smakować.

Przed wyjściem do sklepu, musiał kilka razy zapewniać Castiela, że jeszcze wróci. Po drodze myślał o tym, co powiedzieli mu dziś Rufus i Michael. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat dostał jakieś wieści o swoim ojcu. Miał niejaką nadzieję, że może mogliby się spotkać w trójkę z Samem, jak za dawnych lat. Może mogliby pójść na ryby, tak jak kiedyś, spać pod gwiazdami przy ogrzewającym ich schłodzoną zimnym powietrzem skórę ognisku. Jednak jego ojciec nie chciał go znać. Nie chciał z nim nawet porozmawiać, wyjaśnić swojego odejścia lepszym argumentem, niż tym cholernym „Za bardzo przypominasz mi matkę”.

W sklepie udało mu się kupić alkohol nawet mimo tego, że jego podrabiany dowód był zrobiony o wiele gorzej, niż Alfiego. Wracał do Cichego Domu z sześciopakiem piwa w puszcze i butelką, miał nadzieję, że dobrej whisky.

Dean stwierdził, że nie będzie się przejmował swoim ojcem. W końcu nie było go przy nim przez większość jego życia, więc dlaczego nagle teraz miałby się stać ważną jego częścią? Dean i Sam świetnie radzili sobie bez niego. Ich ojcem był teraz Bobby, to dzięki niemu wyrośli na ludzi.

\- Castiel, wróciłem! - krzyknął Dean zaraz po wejściu do Cichego Domu.

Nie usłyszawszy żadnej odpowiedzi przystanął na chwilę.

\- Halo, Castiel, jesteś w domu? - spytał. - Przyniosłem ci whisky.

Wszedł na górę, wskakując po dwa schody naraz. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy szedł korytarzem; prawie bardziej nieswojo niż gdy był tutaj za pierwszym razem. Uchylił lekko drzwi do pokoju Castiela. W środku było całkowicie ciemno, lampiony już się nie paliły, tylko lekkie niebieskie światło obijało się po ścianach. Dean pomyślał, że Castiel zgasił lampiony, zostawił włączoną lampkę na baterię i poszedł spać. Ale to nie do końca miało sens – przecież wiedział, że Dean jeszcze wróci.

Wszedł do środka i przeżył to, co za pierwszym razem, jak tu był. Reklamówka z alkoholem upadła mu na podłogę, gdy osuwał się do tyłu. Ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru uciec. Tym razem chciał zostać z nim do końca. Chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy oczy Castiela przestaną tak świecić.

 


End file.
